LIFE
by Juriettsuru
Summary: Luego de la muerte de su padre Sakura hace lo imposible con tal de darle una buena vida a su pequeño hermano, aún a costa de su propia vida. El misterioso Sasuke, la leyenda del valle, vuelve a casa luego de cuatro años viviendo en Seattle. ¿Qué puede pasar cuando dos huracanes chocan? Pues lo destrozan todo o se anulan entre ellos.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es de mi autoría.

 **LIFE by Jurie**

Capitulo 1

Birth

 _Para todas las madres solteras_

La familia Haruno siempre había sido una de las más privilegiadas de Willow Valley.

El respetado doctor Haruno, amado esposo, padre de dos hijos y querido vecino y profesional había sabido llevar por buen camino a su familia.

Una enorme casa de dos plantas con piscina y jardín ubicada en la mejor zona del valle.

Una hermosa esposa, ex modelo, que no tenía más obligaciones en la vida que velar por ella y sus hijos.

Una bella y obediente hija de grado A que pronto entraría en el club de porristas.

Y un pequeño bebé de un mes, que aún sin haber abierto los ojos ya tenía su futuro planeado. Sería un doctor, como su padre.

Era la clase de familia que todo hombre de bien desearía tener.

¿Y ahora qué?

Era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Ya habían pasado tres meses desde el accidente que le había cambiado la vida.

Hacía no más de noventa días ella era una pre adolescente normal. Que rápido cambian las cosas.

Su querido padre había fallecido en el acto dejando atrás a sus dos amados hijos. Nunca supo que fue lo que lo golpeó. Por suerte su madre había salido casi ilesa, solo un par de magulladuras feas y una muñeca torcida.

La primera semana transcurrió relativamente rápido entre pésames y lamentos no sentidos. Durante el día su madre se dedicaba a regalar sonrisas falsas y aparentar una calma que no tenía. Por la noche ahogaba sus penas en costosas botellas de alcohol y caprichos innecesariamente extravagantes.

Será cosa del momento pensó Sakura, pero a medida que pasaban las semanas esto solo empeoraba.

Su madre no era ni la sombra de aquella mujer que recordaba. Que la familia Haruno mantenga las apariencias pasó a ser su objetivo primordial en la vida. Por supuesto que esto no alcanzaba, por lo que buscaba llenar el vacío gastando el dinero que les quedaba.

Llegado el tercer mes la generosa herencia del señor Haruno comenzó a desaparecer rápidamente.

Su padre era el único que traía dinero al hogar; eso sumado al alto costo de mantenimiento de su casa y de las nuevas enormes deudas de su madre. Era una bomba de tiempo.

¿Y ahora qué? Volvió a preguntarse por décima vez.

Se abrazó las rodillas recostada en su cama. Era solo una niña, no sabía que hacer excepto llorar y compadecerse de si misma.

Y hubiese seguido así por horas si no fuese por el fuerte llanto que se escuchó.

Un ruido que ella había aprendido a ignorar con el paso de los días, pero que nunca desaparecía del todo.

Por algún motivo ese día fue diferente. Simplemente no pudo ignorarlo más.

Se dirigió dando grandes zancadas hacia donde sabía que venía el ruido. La habitación contigua a la suya.

Era una habitación celeste con nubes en las paredes y estrellas en el techo. En el centro de esta había una cuna blanca y celeste.

Sakura se asomó con mucho cuidado. Un pequeño bebé regordete con los cachetes enrojecidos de tanto llorar.

Su hermano Shota había pasado desapercibido por todos. El pequeño echaba en falta a su madre, la cual parecía tener demasiadas cosas que hacer como para hacerse cargo de su pequeño hijo de 4 meses. La pelirrosa se limpió el rastro de lágrimas, sin poder hacer nada más que compadecer a ese pequeño bebé.

Crecería sin padre, con una madre ausente. Probablemente serían echados a la calle antes de que supiera pronunciar desahucio. No tenía esperanza alguna de ir a la universidad y encontrar un buen trabajo, ya que se tendría que poner a trabajar antes de terminar sus estudios para pagar las enormes deudas de su madre y llevar el pan a la mesa.

El llanto del bebé era cada vez más fuerte y desconsolado. Sin saber que hacer Sakura solo atinó a estirar su mano para intentar tocarlo. La criaturita apretó su dedo como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo deteniendo su llanto de inmediato.

Sus preciosos ojos verdes la escanearon por un momento. Al instante siguiente el niño estaba riendo y moviendo sus manitas hacia su hermana.

Lo cogió en brazos solo por instinto, apretándolo contra su pecho con fuerza. El calor humano fue suficiente para calmarlo, ese bebé necesitaba atención.

—Ey Shota— le dijo al pequeño que le devolvió una sonrisa sin dientes.

Su corazón se llenó de todo el calor que había perdido estos últimos meses. No podía entender como se podía sentir tanto amor por una cosa tan pequeña.

—Te tengo cariño, todo va a estar bien ahora—

Como si hubiese entendido el bebé soltó una carcajada capaz de derretir hasta al más duro.

A partir de ese momento Shota se convertiría en su razón de vivir, su fuerza. Haría lo imposible para que crezca sano y feliz sin importar lo que tenga que sacrificar de por medio.

Lo tenía muy claro, nadie iba a acudir en su ayuda. Ella tendría que hacerlo todo sola.

Sin embargo nada de eso la hizo acobardar, él lo valía.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: los personajes en esta serie son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y son utilizados sin fines de lucro. La historia es de mi autoría.

Cap extra de regalo porque el primero fue muy corto 3

 **LIFE by Jurie**

 **Capitulo 2**

 **First steps**

Facing the hard life without no fear

 _Cuatro años más tarde..._

Había vuelto hace menos de dos horas y ya quería irse; aquel pueblito de mala muerte nunca había sido un hogar. Para colmo su hermano no había vuelto con él, no soportaba ver llorar a su madre decía. Jodido Itachi.

Habían pasado cuatro años desde que había abandonado el barrio, pero a simple vista todo parecía igual. Las calles siempre estaban destrozadas, las casas eran humildes y la gente aún más.

Detuvo el carro en la puerta de una pequeña casita de color blanco sucio. Su madre salió a recibirlo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sus bebés, como ella los llamaba, eran la luz de sus ojos.

—Sasuke mira que grande estás, te has puesto muy guapo hijo— le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Una sensación agridulce se instaló en su pecho. Si había algo que extrañaba eso era su madre, sin embargo el estado en el que se la encontró no era el que esperaba:

Mikoto era una mujer preciosa por naturaleza, pero los años pasaban y su cuerpo lo sintió en exceso. Su largo cabello azabache se lo notaba opaco y sin vida, por debajo de sus ojos se asomaban unas enormes ojeras violetas, hasta parecía más delgada de lo que recordaba.

Gracias al cielo el funeral había terminado pronto. Su padre nunca había sido un hombre muy querido, y para colmo llevaba tanto tiempo enfermo que sus pocas amistades se habían olvidado de él.

Su madre era la única que realmente lo sentía. La relación de Sasuke con su padre nunca fue de lo mejor. Sin embargo cuando este enfermó, él y su hermano habían hecho todo lo posible por pagar sus cuentas médicas. Incluso si esto significaba dejar a su madre sola.

No sentía remordimientos, había hecho todo lo humanamente posible.

Se dio un baño mientras su madre trasteaba en la cocina. Haría su comida favorita, sopa de tomates.

Se recostó en el sofá soltando un suspiro de cansancio.

Su casa nunca había sido muy lujosa, pero esta choza no se parecía nada a lo que recordaba. Manchas de humedad, baldosas salidas, la televisión y el tostador estaban quemados y por si esto fuera poco el gas de la casa no funcionaba.

—Mamá la casa se viene abajo—

—Lo se cariño, tu padre hizo lo que pudo mientras la salud se lo permitió—le contestó persignándose.

—¿Por qué no le pediste ayuda a Naruto? ¿Y el dinero que te enviamos?—

—Naruto es un buen chico y me ha ayudado mucho, pero no puedo abusar de su confianza cariño. El dinero nunca era suficiente, la medicina de tu padre era muy costosa—

—Ven a vivir con nosotros, Seattle es preciosa y tarde o temprano te acostumbras al ruido—

La mujer cerró los ojos cansada —No puedo irme Sasuke, este es mi hogar, dónde crié a mis hijos y también es el tuyo—

—Sabes que nunca fue un hogar para nosotros...—

—Tu padre los amaba— le interrumpió.

—No es eso... el barrio no es un lugar fácil para crecer—

—Lo siento pero esta casa es lo único que me queda de tu padre Sasuke, no puedo irme—

Cerró los ojos resoplando con fuerza. Esto iba a ser peor de lo que esperaba.

Se acercó a su madre y la abrazó con fuerza besando su frente con cariño—¿Lo siento vale? Itachi vendrá en un par de días a ayudarme a arreglar esto—

—Gracias amor, aunque no quieras admitirlo eres un cielo—

Sasuke negó con la cabeza devolviéndole una sonrisa torcida —Ya quisieras—

Ambos se sumieron en un silencio agradable mientras Mikoto terminaba de preparar la cena.

—¿Aún te queda un año de preparatoria cierto?—

—Si...— contestó él entornando los ojos. No le gustaba por donde estaba yendo la conversación.

—Creo que puedo hablar con el director Nara para que te admita aunque estemos a mitad de curso, siempre fue muy amable con nosotros—

—Mamá— le interrumpió— no pienso quedarme tanto tiempo... esto es solo temporario—

—Sasuke si piensas que voy a permitirte repetir un año para que estés de manitas en la casa estás muy equivocado. Mientras estés aquí asistirás a la escuela sea el tiempo que sea.— respondió con un tono autoritario que era raro de escuchar en ella.

El pelinegro soltó un suspiro, no podía llevarle la contra a su madre cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza.

—Vale—

Al parecer Sasuke Uchiha se quedaría en Willow Valley más tiempo de lo planeado.

* * *

—¡Buen día perezoso!—

Unos ojitos verdes comenzaron a abrirse con pereza.

—Nee-san no quielo ir al cole—le dijo con un puchero gruñón.

La aludida lo levantó en brazos con algo de esfuerzo. Shota ya no era un pequeño bebé, ya tenía cuatro años y cada vez le costaba más alzarlo en brazos.

—¡Qué lastima! Yo que pensaba hacer panqués para desayunar—

Los ojos del pequeño se abrieron de repente—¡Panqués!— gritó con una sonrisa.

Acto seguido bajó de los brazos de su hermana y corrió hacia la cocina aún en pijama.

—¡Shota pequeño enano interesado!— Sakura lo siguió entre risas. Finalmente lo alcanzó a la altura del salón principal cogiéndolo al vuelo.

—¿Sakura?— una voz femenina los distrajo de su juego matutino.

La pelirrosa alzó la mirada hacia el sofá, allí estaba su madre tomando té con sus amigas. Por supuesto en la mesa había un surtido de masas finas de la panadería más cara del valle. Típico de su madre.

La boca de Sakura se transformó una línea recta intentando esconder su desagrado—Bueno días señora Yamanka, señora Hyuuga—

—Buenos días querida—contestó su madre.

—Que bella te has puesto—

—Y es porrista, una figura perfecta para una chica perfecta—

—Ejem— la aludida interrumpió su cuchicheo con una sonrisa de lo más falta—Shota y yo estábamos a punto de desayunar panqués ¿les gustaría probar algunos?—

—Oh y es diestra en la cocina—

—Y es tan educada—

—Sin duda la mujer que todo hombre desearía desposar—

Sakura se dio media vuelta con su hermano en brazos sin molestarse en despedirse de las mujeres. De todas formas estaban muy ocupadas hablando de ella como para darse cuenta.

Sentó a su hermano en una silla y, luego de servir los panqués en dos platos, se sentó a su lado.

Sentía como el uniforme le quemaba en contacto con la piel. No soportaba que la traten como una niña perfecta, sentía nauseas cada que escuchaba a su madre hablar de lo buena esposa que sería en un futuro. Ella no quería casarse y aún menos con el creído sobrino de la señora Hyuuga. Se lo había dicho a su madre, pero desistió luego de ver la cara de espanto de su madre; si la mujer que le había dado la vida reaccionaba así no se imaginaba como sería con los demás. Ya no se molestaba en llevarles la contraria, sabía lo importante que era para su madre mantener las apariencias y ella solo trataba de darle los gustos para mantenerla a raya.

Una manito cálida en su mejilla la hizo volver a la realidad —¿Tas bien?—

Shota era demasiado maduro para su edad, tanto que a veces le preocupaba. No quería que crezca antes de tiempo, ya tendría tiempo luego para crecer.

—Muy bien—le dijo con una sonrisa sincera que dejaba ver sus perlados dientes.

—Sakura querida— su madre se asomó a la cocina sujetando un saco de piel—hoy saldré de compras con mis amigas ¿podrías encargarte de buscar a Shota luego del colegio?—

—Mamá hoy tengo práctica con las porristas—

—Oh... pues dile a la niñera que lo recoja, los veo luego—

Sakura rodó los ojos frustrada, pero recobró rápido la compostura al notar dos ojitos verdes mirándola con perspicacia.

—Ya la oíste bebé, tía Mikoto irá por ti hoy—

—Nee-san ya no soy un bebé— contestó con un puchero.

—¡Tu siempre serás mi bebé, amor de mi vida, niño de mis ojos ámame hasta que me muera!—

—¡Nee-san déjame me llenas de tus babas yo ya soy glande!—

—Bueno ya que eres tan grande por qué no vas a cambiarte tu solo, pequeño hombrecito—

—¡Lo haré! ¡Yo puedo solo ya velás!—

Y dicho esto desapareció como un rayo escaleras arriba.

—Bueno, eso fue más sencillo de lo que esperaba— cogió su celular y marcó un número rápido y luego de varios tonos le cogieron la llamada —¿Mikoto crees que podrías ir a buscar a Shota al jardín hoy? Tengo prácticas y mi madre está ocupada... mil gracias Mikoto eres un ángel... sí hasta luego—

—Nee-san ya toy listo—

Sakura desvió la mirada hacia el pequeño y no pudo evitar sujetarse el estómago mientras se reía como histérica.

Shota traía la camisa del uniforme mal abotonada y dos medias de diferentes pares.

—No es glacioso—

—Claro que sí lo es, ven deja que te ayude— rápidamente lo cogió y le arregló el uniforme — ahora si estás guapo. Venga vayámonos al cole—


	3. Chapter 3

**LIFE by Jurie**

 **Capitulo 3**

 **Babble**

 _She just wants a life for her baby_

Estaba acostumbrado a ser el primero en despertar, por eso se sorprendió cuando vio a su madre en la cocina.

—¡Oh! Que pronto despertaste cariño—

—Buen día—murmuró Sasuke con voz ronca—¿Hay café?—

—¿Desde cuándo tomas café?—

Por toda respuesta el chico solo se encogió de hombros.

—En la alacena de allá—

—Gracias—se acercó arrastrando los pies y empezó a mezclar la infusión.

—¿Quieres unas tostadas cariño?—

—Sí por favor—

Desayunar con su madre era una sensación tan extraña como reconfortante. Itachi solía trabajar por las noches así que se había acostumbrado a estar solo por las mañanas. Esto era lo más parecido a una comida en familia que había tenido en mucho tiempo, y le resultaba agradable.

—He hablado con el director Nara, ha dicho que puedes incorporarte a tu antiguo curso. Quiere que pases por su oficina para arreglar los últimos detalles—

—Vale, pasaré luego—

Mikoto le regaló una sonrisa. Parece que no era el único que disfrutaba la compañía.

De un momento a otro el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Ella se levantó y lo cogió rápidamente.

—¿Diga?...¡Oh sí iré por él!...no es molestia...hasta luego cariño.—

—¿Quién era?—preguntó Sasuke con una ceja levantada.

—Los Haruno me han llamado, quieren que cuide de su hijo menor—

—¿Los Haruno?—

—Son una familia del valle con dos hijos muy majos, la hija mayor tiene tu edad—

—¿Trabajas para los pijos?—

—¡Sasuke no les digas así! Son buena gente y la paga es buena—

—Tsk, ¿No se pasan contigo no?—

—Si tanto te preocupa puedes recogerme y verlo por tu mismo—sentenció finalmente—aquí tienes la dirección. Salgo a las ocho cariño, hasta luego.—

—Adiós mamá—

Sasuke se quedó mirando el papelito que le dio su madre con la dirección apuntada. Así que los Haruno eh... ya podía imaginar la típica familia pija: el padre abogado, juez o médico que consentía a su frívola mujer y a sus malcriados hijos en todo lo que ellos quisieran. Desagradable es poco.

Ya vería con sus propios ojos la clase de lugar en la que trabajaba su madre.

* * *

Había llegado temprano, como siempre. No podía evitar sentirse observada; el uniforme de porrista llamaba la atención de todos los que la rodeaban, atención que a ella no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

—Saku—una mano en su hombro la hizo voltear.

Neji Hyuuga, capitán del equipo de fútbol, sobrino del reconocido abogado Hiashi Hyuuga, amor platónico de todas las féminas del valle y su más grande dolor de cabeza.

—Neji—saludó ella con una sonrisita quedada.

—¿Crees que podrías venir a casa hoy luego de las prácticas? Mi tía estará encantada de verte...— su cara demostraba lo orgulloso que estaba de tener ese tipo de confianza con ella.

Y es que eso es lo que representaba Sakura para el resto de la humanidad, la chica perfecta, el trofeo que todo hombre desearía tener en su vitrina. Sintió como se le oprimía el pecho, no era momento de deprimirse sola.

—Lo siento Neji, mi madre me ha pedido que vuelva a casa temprano. Verás está organizando una cena y necesita una segunda opinión para elegir la platería—mintió lo mejor que pudo.

—Oh, vale lo entiendo. Espero la invitación a la cena— finalizó con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Cuenta con ello—le respondió con una mueca—Debo entrar a clase, te veo luego—

Y dicho esto pasó por su lado esquivando olímpicamente un beso que iba directo hacia ella.

Sakura no era tonta, ella sabía perfectamente lo guapo y bien cotizado que era Neji, y no era para nada inmune a él. De hecho Neji había sido su primer amor, nada muy serio más allá de unos besos y paseos de la mano, pero esto había hecho que todo el valle se revolucionara con la idea de la unión entre ambas familias.

En un principio no le había molestado del todo, pero luego la cosa tomó un giro distinto. El interés de Neji en ella se basaba únicamente en recuperar el estatus quo que la familia Hyuuga había perdido con la misteriosa muerte de Hizashi, el padre de Neji. Resulta que el chico ya estaba cansado de abusar de las bondades de su tío, por lo que quería formar su propia reputación. Y que mejor que la perfecta hija de la familia Haruno para lograrlo. Por supuesto que el chico nunca se lo había dicho, pero ella no era tonta y había aprendido a diferenciar los intereses del aprecio real.

—¡Frentona!—una rubia con una coleta alta se colgó del cuello de la pelirosa—¡Hay buenas nuevas!—

Al fin pudo plasmar una sonrisa sincera en su cara. Ino y ella se conocían desde jardín de infantes y era la única persona en todo el colegio a la que podía considerar realmente una amiga.

—¿Descubriste la cura contra el cáncer?—

—No tonta, eso lo haré la semana próxima—contestó la rubia rodando los ojos.

—¿Entonces?—

—El amor de tu vida ha vuelto a la ciudad—finalizó con una expresión de lo más feliz.

—Ah vale... ¿y quién es el amor de mi vida?—la cara de la pelirosa era un poema.

—¡Mucha frente y poco cerebro! ¡estoy hablando de Sasuke Uchiha!—

Sakura tardó unos segundos en recalcular la situación.

—¡Cerda no es el amor de mi vida, tenía doce años sabes!—

—Oh por favor si te ponías roja como tomate cada vez que lo veías pasar—

Sakura soltó una carcajada—Vale era guapo pero no es más que un gamberro del barrio. Aparte han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces, probablemente esté totalmente cambiado y tenga un diente de oro o algo así—

—Ya si tu lo dices, vayámonos a clase antes que el bombón Hyuuga te desnude con la mirada—

* * *

Apenas había terminado de firmar el pase que le había pedido el director Nara.

Decidió salir al patio a tomar algo de fresco, el ambiente de su antiguo colegio lo había agobiado.

—Eh tío— un rubio se le acercó con el puño extendido.

—Naruto— contestó Sasuke chocando el puño con el del chico.

—Ni una puta llamada en cuatro años, si no fuera por tu madre ni si quiera sabía que estabas vivo cabrón. Para colmo ahora llegas y no eres capaz de avisar que volviste.—

—Hmp, lo siento—

—Se, que me da igual sabes, te conozco desde que eras un pequeño cabroncete. Pero no la vas a tener tan fácil con Karin, te esperó todo un año—

Sasuke se pasó la mano por el pelo. Un gesto que hacía muy a menudo cuando se estresaba.

—Tú lo dijiste no yo, soy un cabrón. Ella se merece algo mejor—

—Como digas—

—¿Cómo supiste...?—

—¿Que estabas aquí? Tío eres con farol andante todos están hablando de ti—

—Jooder, lo que me faltaba—

El rubio soltó una risotada—Cuanto estrés, vente a la playa esta noche a por unas cervezas—

—Hmp, allí estaré. Tengo que recoger a mi madre ¿vienes?—

—Paso ¿te veo mañana?— la mirada de Naruto reflejaba la desconfianza propia de alguien que había visto a su mejor amigo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra de un día para el otro.

—Cuenta con ello—

—Oe... siento lo de tu padre, se cuanto lo intentaron...—

—Ya no importa tío, no puedo vivir en el pasado. Solo queda seguir adelante, es la única forma que conozco—

—Lo que sea, me alegra que hayas vuelto—

Sasuke le regaló una media sonrisa agradecida. Naruto era su hermano de otra madre, un idiota impulsivo que solo sabía resolver las cosas a golpes. Después de desaparecer tanto tiempo nunca había pensado que el reencuentro iba a ser solo una charla entre viejos amigos. Al parecer no era el único que había crecido.


	4. Chapter 4

**LIFE by Jurie**

 **Capitulo 4**

 **First word**

 _And when you're gone_  
 _I feel incomplete_

—Que bueno que llegaste, dame una mano por aquí cariño. Resulta que me retrasé más de lo que pensaba, es una suerte que hayas venido—

Sasuke no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Había sido relativamente fácil encontrar la "casa" de la que había hablado su madre. Era el lugar más ostentoso que había visto nunca, hasta tenía columnas y una puerta de cristal. Y por dentro no era menos impactante, cada centímetro de esa casa valía más que todo lo que él tenía.

Su madre lo había puesto a cargar pesadas bolsas de mercadería desde el palier hasta la cocina, así que ahora era él el que trabajaba para los pijos. Tenía que ser una puta pesadilla.

* * *

El entrenamiento se había alargado más de lo esperado. Por suerte su estado físico era excelente y había recuperado el tiempo perdido llegando corriendo hasta su casa.

Como le era costumbre por las tardes entró por la puerta trasera de su casa y acortó camino al baño pasando por el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones.

Sakura no se molestó en buscar a Shota, la hora de la siesta no terminaba hasta dentro de media hora.

Una ducha rápida después se sentía totalmente renovada. Se vistió con su pijama: una camiseta de tirantes y un pantalón de seda tiro bajo apenas sujeto por una cintilla anudada.

Sentía la garganta seca como un desierto, por lo que bajó corriendo las escaleras hacia la cocina en busca de algo de beber. Abrió el refrigerador y se inclinó rebuscando algo haciendo que la suave tela resbale unos centímetros por sus caderas.

—Menudas vistas—

Sakura pegó un brinquito sobresaltada por la voz masculina.

Casi se le quiebra la mandíbula al ver a Sasuke Uchiha parado en medio de su cocina como si fuera el dueño de casa.

—¿Q... qué haces tu en mi casa?—murmuró aún impactada.

—¿Además de verte las bragas?—contestó con media sonrisa.

Los colores se le subieron a la cara. Estaba totalmente desconcertada, ni siquiera podía mover los músculos de la cara para hablar.

—¡Ah cariño llegaste!— Mikoto entró rápido a la cocina cargada de una bolsa de papel madera llena de compras—espero que no te haya asustado, este es mi hijo menor Sasuke. Me está ayudando con las compras, espero no sea una molestia—

—Eh... yo—balbuceó ella incapaz de decir algo coherente. Mordió su labio intentando concentrarse: había estado un año entero adorando a este chico desde las sombras y él nunca había reparado en su existencia, luego desaparecía y ahora estaba parado en su cocina coqueteando con ella como si nada. Todo muy normal. Lo miró de reojo, Sasuke tenía pasmada una sonrisa de superioridad en su cara al notar el efecto que causaba en ella.

—No hay problema alguno—contestó con una sonrisita tímida mientras intentaba recuperar sus papeles.

—Por cierto, tu mamá ha llamado y ha dicho que volverá tarde esta noche, así que me quedaré a cenar con ustedes y me iré luego de lavar los trastos—

—Eh... no es necesario Mikoto, estaremos bien solos de veras—

—Tonterías, debes estar cansada y yo estoy haciendo mi trabajo... ¿por qué no van al salón mientras hago la cena?—

Sakura suspiró resignada y, acto seguido, salió caminando directo al salón seguida por el Uchiha. Se había sentido morir cuando lo vio allí parado como una aparición. Mañana tendría que comerse sus palabras; el muy cabrón estaba tan apuesto como siempre o incluso más. No se sentía cómoda teniéndolo detrás de ella, la mirada de él sobre su cuerpo le ponía la piel de gallina.

Efectivamente Sasuke le había echado un buen ojo al bamboleo de caderas que se traía la princesa. Sería una niñata mimada, pero eso no le quitaba lo buena que estaba.

Una vez llegados al salón Sasuke se sentó en el sofá principal, mientras que ella prefirió quedarse de pie en medio de la sala.

—¿Y bien?— preguntó él.

Sakura levantó las cejas en modo de interrogación—¿Qué?—

—Ilumíname princesa, quiero saber que hacen las niñas pijas en su tiempo libre ¿Vamos a hablar de chicos o a hacernos peinados?— contestó con media sonrisa.

Sakura sintió sus mejillas arder de furia. Se estaba metiendo con ella en su propia casa ¿quién se creía que era?

—¿Desde cuando a los gamberros del barrio se preocupan por la vida de los ricachones?—contestó mordaz. No era una actitud que ella solía adquirir habitualmente, pero este chico la sacaba de quicio.

—Vaya, así que la gatita si tiene garras—su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más—¿también gruñes?—al fin comenzaba a divertirse. Una pequeña venganza por tener que cargar todas esas bolsas.

—Mira por mi tu y tus bromitas pueden irse por donde vinieron, pero tu mamá me agrada y no quiero herir sus sentimientos. ¿Crees que puedes hacer un intento por ser menos desagradable al menos por hoy?—

—Puedo tratar—

La chica suspiró frustrada pasándose la mano por la frente. Ella no se merecía semejante tortura ¿es que acaso había sido Hitler en su vida pasada?

—¿Nee-san?—

Sakura volteó, su hermano estaba asomado al marco de la puerta. La mirada tímida del niño se alternaba entre ella y Sasuke. Traía una caja de colores que apretaba en su pecho como un escudo.

—¿Quién es?—

—Sasuke Uchiha—contestó él sacándole las palabras de la boca. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Shota él es el hijo de la tía Mikoto... Sasuke—pronunciar su nombre en voz alta le había dejado un sabor raro en la boca—él es mi hermano menor Shota Haruno—

—Es un placer—contestó el moreno con una sonrisa burlona aún más grande que la que traía hace un rato.

El niño solo asintió con la cabeza. Acto seguido se acercó corriendo golpeando la caja contra las piernas—Quielo jugar—

—¿Ahora?—

—Sip—

—Que gran idea—

A Sakura se le desencajó la mandíbula por segunda vez en el día. La sonrisa de Sasuke era maquiavelica, no solo se estaba metiendo con ella, estaba disfrutando cada segundo. Ese chico era un demonio.

Para cuando quiso reaccionar ya estaba sentada en el sofá entre Sasuke y Shota. La expresión en su cara era un poema.

Cogió los dados y los lanzó por inercia comenzando el juego.

Luego de los primeros cinco minutos la tensión en el ambiente desapareció. Sakura y Shota tenían una química especial entre ellos, a pesar de llevarse tanta diferencia de edad ambos tenían un lazo muy fuerte que los unía.

Sasuke ni siquiera sabía que "la princesita", como él le llamaba, podía reír con tanta naturalidad. Nada mal para ser pija.

Esa era sin duda una de las situaciones más extrañas en las que se había visto metido nunca. Jugando juegos de mesa con una princesa que apenas conocía de nada y su hermano pequeño...

El resto de la noche transcurrió con relativa tranquilidad. Una vez terminado el juego el ambiente volvió a tensarse. Tanto en la cena como en la despedida ambos adolescentes intercambiaban miradas cargadas de burla por parte de él y reproche por de ella. No podía dejar de avergonzarse por bajar la guardia delante de él.

—¡Adiós tía Mikoto, Sasuke-niisan!— gritaba Shota mientras agitaba su manita.

—Venga Shota vayámonos a dormir que es tarde— le dijo ella entrando en la casa con el niño cogido en brazos.

—Yo no tengo sueño—se quejó dejando escapar un bostezo.

—Claro que no—

—¿Sasuke nii-san va a volver a jugar conmigo?—

—Tal vez bebé, venga duerme—

Tan pronto como dijo esto se empezaron a escuchar ronquidos. Ella lo dejó suavemente durmiendo en su cama y se dirigió hacia su propia habitación.

El ruido de la puerta delantera le llamó la atención; bajó una vez más las escaleras para encontrarse a su madre muy sonriente.

—Sakura querida que bueno que estás aquí, ven a ver el nuevo bebé de mamá—

Sakura la siguió desconfiada hasta la entrada de la casa.

Allí aparcado había ni más ni menos que un despampanante Ferrari rojo cero kilómetros. Sakura sintió como el color abandonaba su cara, ese auto tenía que costar una fortuna... una fortuna que ellos no tenían.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso?—

—¿No es precioso?—se carcajeó dándole nauseas a la chica—se lo compré al señor Inuzuka...—

—No mamá, de dónde sacaste el dinero para eso—

—Pues del nuestro por supuesto—contestó muy orgullosa.

Sakura corrió como alma que lleva al diablo hasta su habitación y rebuscó el almohadón donde escondía el dinero. Vacío.

—¡Mamá eso era para pagar la renta!—le gritó casi al borde del llanto—¡No para que te lo gastes en un puto carro!—

—Oh, ya nos arreglaremos cariño...—

—¡¿Sí?! ¡No me digas! ¿De dónde piensas sacar cien mil dólares?—

—Yo... ehm, no lo sé... pero cariño la señora Yamanka se compró un Lamborghini... nosotros no podemos ser menos que ellos—

—¡La señora Yamanka tiene un esposo famoso que gana millones al año!—

—Nosotros somos los Haruno, ningún actor de pacotilla tiene más dinero y prestigio que nosotros—

¡¿Es que no lo entiende?! Papá está muerto, no va a volver. No puede comportarse como la reina del valle. Por supuesto que ella no iba a decirle eso, al fin y al cabo era su madre con la que estaba hablando.

Tomó aire por unos segundos antes de contestarle—Voy a salir—

Y sin esperar respuesta se dirigió a su habitación donde se cambió rápido con unos joggings negros tiro bajo y un jersey corto a juego.

Tomó su celular y marcó un número.

—Jiraiya, necesito pasta—

* * *

—¡Al fin llegas! Te guardamos unas chelas—

—Hmp—murmuró cogiendo la botella que le alcanzó Naruto.

—Que bueno verte Sasuke—le sonrió Tenten recostada en el pecho de Gaara.

—Te tardaste en volver—dijo Sai con una sonrisita quedada.

—Bienvenido—

Los cuatro restantes se quedaron de piedra mirando al pelirrojo.

—Eh tío pensé que eras mudo—

El aludido solo se encogió de hombros.

—¡Sasuke!—unos brazos femeninos se cerraron en torno a su cuello—te extrañe tanto—

—Ey Karin, que me asfixias—bromeó él.

—Mira que guapo te has puesto—comentó ella pasando su dedo índice a lo largo del torso del muchacho.

—Lo mismo digo—contestó con una sonrisa engreída.

—¡Consigan un cuarto!—gritó Naruto con una mueca de desagrado.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas bebiendo y bromeando. A Sasuke no le molestaba para nada tener a Karin refregando sus encantos femeninos en su brazo.

Es decir estaba buena y colada por él ¿Por qué iba a quejarse?

Al rato se levantaron, un poco borrachos, y comenzaron a caminar hacia el barrio siguiendo la costa.

—¿No vas a darme un besito?—

—Karin estás borracha—contestó Sasuke riendo.

—Eso no te importó la última vez—comentó ella guiñándole el ojo.

—Oigan ¿qué es eso?—

Un bulto en las sombras llamó la atención del grupo.

—Es un niño—dijo Tenten con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Qué hace un crío aquí a estas horas?—contestó Karin algo molesta por la interrupción.

—¡Eh niño!—le gritó el rubio.

—Tarado lo asustarás—le contestó la castaña.

El pequeño volteó sobresaltado por los gritos e inmediatamente dio unos pasos atrás. Los examinó uno por uno con una mirada desconfiada. Cuando vio al pelinegro sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Sasuke-niisan?—


	5. Chapter 5

**LIFE by Jurie**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Growing up**

Era un centro comercial en ruinas que había sido abandonado durante su construcción. No entraba dentro de los límites del valle ni del barrio.

Lo llamaban la tierra de nadie. Un sitio dejado a la buena de Dios, donde se encontraban refugiados lo peor de lo peor: criminales prófugos, narcos y más. La policía no se metía ahí, ni la gente ni del barrio ni del valle se atrevía a pisar ese lugar.

Pero ella era un caso totalmente aparte, se había acostumbrado a moverse en ese ambiente. No es que le agradara ni mucho menos, simplemente dejaba de pensar por un rato y hacía lo que tenía que hacer.

¿Y qué es lo que tenía que hacer?

Bueno, eso es fácil. Llegar al punto más alto de la construcción.

Una especie de anfiteatro en ruinas repleto de gente que gritaba y vitoreaba agitando grandes fajos de billetes en la mano. En el centro del lugar había una jaula similar a un ring de cinco metros de alto y totalmente enrejada. Dos hombres encerrados allí agitaban los brazos en busca de los aplausos del público, intentando cabrear a su oponente.

—¡Vamos señores hagan sus apuestas el show está por comenzar!—gritaba el presentador. Un hombre vestido de manera muy extravagante, con el cabello blanco largo hasta la cintura y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Los gritos se incrementaron aún más, si es que eso era posible.

—¡Que empiece la pelea!—

Y dicho esto la jaula fue cerrada con un candado y ambos hombres empezaron a batirse en duelo. Ambos estaban parejos en estatura y peso, sin embargo el gigante de la derecha era increíblemente superior en velocidad al otro, por lo que el encuentro no duró más de unos pocos minutos. Sacaron al tipo inconsciente arrastrándolo por el suelo, deplorable.

—¡Aquí tienen nuestro ganador! ¡La montaña!—gritó el presentador alzando la mano del luchador en lo alto.

—¡Felicidades al ganador! ¿Quién será capaz de destronar al campeón de la noche? ¿Alguien se ofrece?—

Sakura sujetó su capucha con ambas manos mientras se adentraba entre la multitud.

—¡Yo pelearé!—gritó quitándose la capucha. Su cabello estaba totalmente negro, un color que ella había elegido para ocultar su identidad.

—¡Ah tenemos una voluntaria! ¡Miren todos quién ha venido a pasar el rato! ¡Sombra será la última retadora de esta noche!—

Los gritos no tardaron en hacerse escuchar. La mayoría de los peleadores del sitio eran hombres, criminales que buscaban una vida fácil. Y los apostadores no eran más que empresarios corruptos con tanto dinero que ya no sabían como gastarlo.

Algunos de ellos la reconocieron y la vitorearon. Otros solo le silbaban o se reían entre ellos. Idiotas.

El musculoso peleador apodado la montaña la miraba como quien mira un vaso de agua en un desierto.

—¡No me interesa que seas una niña voy a destrozarte!—

Sakura no se molestó en contestarle, en cambio se giró hacia el oído de Jiraiya.

—Gracias por hacerme un lugar Jiraiya—susurró bajito para que solo él la escuche.

—Lo que sea por ti Sombra, los apostadores se vuelven locos cuando te ven—

La cogió de la mano y la arrastró hacia el centro del ring junto con "La montaña" y habló en voz baja para que solo ellos tres escuchen.

—Ya saben las reglas, si se rinden o se desmayan se acaba la pelea. Fuera de eso todo vale ¿Entendido?—

—Entendido—dijeron ambos.

—¡Peleen!— y dicho esto Jiraiya se alejó corriendo a la salida de la jaula cerrándola por fuera con un candado.

Ambos se observaron por unos segundos. Sakura le sonrió en modo de burla; ese mastodonte iba a caer.

El luchador comenzó a tirar puñetazos a Sakura, esta lo esquivó rápidamente moviendo su cabeza hacia atrás cada vez que él lanzaba un golpe.

—Ven aquí enana no voy a morderte—dijo él envalentonado al ver que ella no devolvía los golpes.

Rápidamente Sakura giró sobre su eje dándole una patada en la boca que lo hizo retroceder unos pasos.

—No bajes tu guardia—sonrió ella cabreándolo aún más.

—¡Maldita zorra!—gritó lanzándole un golpe directo a la cara.

Ella se agachó esquivándolo y en un movimiento le asestó un puñetazo en las costillas. El hombre furioso estiró una mano abierta dispuesto a sujetarla por el cuello pero ella no lo dejó; le cogió dos de los dedos doblándoselos en un ángulo totalmente antinatural, haciendo que el luchador se arrodille y comiéndose un rodillazo de Sakura en la mandíbula.

—¡Uuuuy eso debe doler!—gritó Jiraiya animando al público.

La montaña se levantó furioso y corrió como un toro arrastrándola hasta el borde de la jaula haciendo que golpee su brazo contra los barrotes.

—¡Ah!—el grito de dolor salió de su garganta sin poder evitarlo.

Le golpeó el hombro que la mantenía atrapada haciendo que se encoja de dolor y la suelte. Ambos cruzaron miradas por un segundo antes de volver a la carga. Sakura esquivó dos puñetazos y le golpeó el pecho con fuerza. El hombre se la quedó mirando con burla, su pecho era tan duro como una roca y un golpe como ese apenas si lo sentía.

Antes de poder reaccionar el luchador le había dado un puñetazo en la mandíbula con todas sus fuerzas. Ella retrocedió como pudo, sintió el sabor a metal en la boca mientras intentaba hacer que el mundo deje de girar. Mierda, debía concentrarse.

El hombre la cogió del pelo y la lanzó al otro extremo de la jaula haciendo que ella suelte todo el aire de golpe. Se acercó caminando confiado hacia ella pero justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla Sakura tomó impulso y saltó en los aires pasando por encima de la cabeza del luchador, dejándolo de espaldas a ella.

Rápidamente le golpeó las rodillas haciéndolo caer y en seguida lo tomó del brazo retorciéndoselo en la espalda hasta el punto de casi romperlo.

—¡Ríndete o te lo quiebro!—le gritó.

—¡No!—bramó el luchador soltándose del agarre. Se volteó rápidamente y la levantó sujetándole el jersey.

Con reflejos dignos de un atleta Sakura le golpeó ambos oídos con las palmas de las manos abiertas aturdiéndolo. Ahora o nunca. Sujetó el brazo que la tenía atrapada del cuello como si fuera un mono y se volteó cabeza abajo haciendo que el hombre caiga de cabeza al suelo debido a su peso. Se volteó sobre si misma aún sin soltar el brazo y ajustó su agarre logrando atraparle el brazo en una llave.

La montaña gritó de dolor y forcejeó en un intento de liberarse. Al ver que esto era imposible el hombre comenzó a golpear el suelo con la palma de su mano libre.

—¡Me rindo! ¡Argg!—

Una mano detrás de ella la levantó en los aires alzando una de sus manos en el aire.

—¡Damas y caballeros la campeona de esta noche es Sombra!¡Gracias a todos por venir!—

El lugar se llenó de gritos y vitoreos. Fue arrastrada por Jiraiya hasta la salida del lugar.

—Ten—le tendió un fajo de billetes—son ciento cincuenta grandes, disfrútalos—le guiñó el ojo.

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa cómplice aún jadeando por el cansancio—Nos vemos—

—Siempre eres bienvenida aquí—

* * *

No sentía las piernas y eso era una buena noticia. Sabía que mañana apenas podría moverse, pero nada de eso le importaba a Sakura.

Lo único que tenía en mente era tomar una buena ducha y dormir hasta pasado mañana.

Pasó derecho por el enorme salón encontrando a su madre desparramada en el sillón en un estado de ebriedad deplorable. Para ser una mujer a la que le interesaba tanto mantener las apariencias se le subían las copas relativamente rápido.

Sakura la ignoró como si fuera un mueble más de la casa y se encaminó derecho hacia el cuarto de baño. Se miró en el espejo, sus cabellos negros se le pegaban en la frente por el sudor y algunos mechones ya comenzaban a recuperar su particular tono rosa, la tintura se iba con agua o con sudor en este caso. Se tocó el labio, lo tenía roto. Vaya mierda.

Una ducha rápida y un cambio de ropa después se dirigió a su habitación arrastrando los pies.

De camino allí se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera blanca con un cartel rojo que demostraba que esa era la habitación Shota. Estaba entreabierta por lo que pensó que era una buena idea asomarse a verlo dormir.

No había palabras para describir lo que sintió al ver solo una cama desecha y vacía.

—¿Shota?— preguntó con el corazón en la boca. Silencio. —Shota, no es gracioso dónde estás—

Con una desesperación propia de la situación comenzó a revisar la habitación en busca del niño. Debajo de la cama, detrás de las cortinas, dentro del armario. Nada, ni un rastro del paradero de su pequeño hermano.

Podía sentir la bilis en la garganta, las ideas se cruzaban en su cabeza como relámpagos.

¿Dónde podía estar un niño de cuatro años? ¿Dónde estaba aquella persona que se suponía que debía cuidarlo?

Corrió escaleras abajo como alma que lleva al diablo yendo directo hacia el salón principal.

—¡¿Mamá dónde esta Shota?!— la tomó de los hombros zarandeándola como si no pesara nada. Los brazos delgados y fríos de su madre se agitaron bajo sus manos.

—Mhm Sakura ¿qué hora es...?— preguntó somnolienta, apenas podía hablar sin arrastrar las palabras.

—¡Eso no importa mamá dime dónde está Shota!— le gritó apenas conteniendo las lágrimas— no está en su cuarto mamá trata de recordar dónde lo viste—

—Lo siento cariño no lo se— murmuró sujetándose la frente, mañana la resaca sería horrible.

—¡Maldición!— gritó ella con todas sus fuerzas. Se tapó la cara con las manos, una vez más no podía confiar en ella.

Con el corazón en la boca corrió por toda la casa gritando el nombre de su hermano con la esperanza que el niño solo esté jugando a las escondidas, pero sabía que esto no era así. Shota era demasiado listo como para hacer eso.

Se abrazó a si misma intentando buscar consuelo cuando de repente encontró la respuesta que buscaba. La puerta trasera estaba abierta.

Y ella corrió. Corrió como nunca había corrido, como si no hubiese nada más importante en el mundo que correr y eso lo solucionaría todo. Sus ojos miraban en todas las direcciones posibles a medida que dejaba cuadras detrás de ella, lo buscó en la puerta de su colegio, en la plaza donde solían tomar helado y nada. Shota se había evaporado de la faz de la tierra.

Quedaba un solo lugar donde buscar. La playa donde solían jugar cuando niños.

Afortunadamente solo quedaba a un par de bloques de donde se encontraba. Se acercó corriendo todo lo que pudo a la costa sin importar que el agua salada le mojara.

—¡Shota!— gritó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Su voz salió rasposa y débil.

—¡Eh!— justo cuando estaba a punto de romper a llorar una voz masculina la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Sakura giró lentamente, detrás suyo un hermoso pelinegro le devolvía la mirada con un extraño brillo de preocupación.

Parado allí con unos vaqueros rotos y una chamarra negra parecía una aparición. Llevaba una botella de cerveza en su mano la que apretaba con más fuerza de la necesaria. Todo su cuerpo destilaba masculinidad y peligro, era la clase de hombre del que las madres te advertían que iban a arruinarte la vida.

Sasuke la escaneó con los ojos. Ella era sin duda alguna una belleza, vestida apenas con unas calzas deportivas empapadas y una remera de tirantes blanca que dejaba ver su ombligo no dejaba casi nada a la imaginación. Su pelo rosado se pegaba en su cara por la transpiración, dejando entrever unos enormes ojos verdes y unas mejillas arreboladas.

Sasuke pudo sentir como aumentaba la temperatura en el ambiente. En otra situación no hubiese dudado en tirarse encima de ella pero había algo en todo esto que lo perturbaba. En su brazo se lucía un enorme cardenal violeta y traía el labio rojo e inflamado.

—Ejem si ya terminaron de comerse con los ojos estaría genial que sigamos nuestro camino— Ambos salieron de su trance y fueron consientes de lo que los rodeaba.

Karin era la que había hablado, sujetaba fuertemente el brazo de Sasuke mientras asesinaba con la mirada a Sakura. Detrás de ella Sai y Tenten se miraban entre ellos totalmente extrañados por la situación. Gaara venía por detrás cargando un pequeño cajón de cervezas. Por último estaba Naruto con su característica mirada azul eléctrica. En sus hombros cargaba una pequeña figura de cabellos marrones.

—Nee-san— los ojos verdes del pequeño se llenaron de alegría al ver a su hermana. Bajó corriendo de la espalda del rubio y fue corriendo a los brazos de la pelirrosa.

En un instante Sakura sintió como el mundo caía a sus pies—Shota— Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, transmitiéndole sin querer la desesperación que había sentido. Lágrimas de alivio salieron de sus ojos.

Lo alejó unos centímetros de ella sujetándolo por sus pequeños hombros revisando sus bracitos y piernitas en como si le faltara algo —¡No vuelvas a asustarme así nunca!— le gritó soltando todo lo que llevaba contenido la última media hora.

Los ojos del pequeño se llenaron de lágrimas y un adorable puchero asomo en la comisura de su boca. Automáticamente ella volvió a apretarlo entre sus brazos —Lo siento bebé no debí gritarte, lo siento mucho ya pasó todo vale no te preocupes—

—Nee-san peldona yo quería ir contigo—

—Shh lo se amor tranquilo ya me encontraste— se levantó del frío piso con el niño en brazos —Shota sabes que no puedes salir de casa por la noche solo te pudo haber pasado algo—

—Lo siento—

—Vámonos a casa—

—Ni hablar— Sasuke se acercó y le rozó el brazo con la yema de los dedos erizándola la piel. Tenía una expresión de cabreo que Sakura nunca había visto antes.

—No te metas— le contestó ella recobrando los papeles, sin embargo su voz no sonó para nada convincente.

—Muy tarde, nos debes una por cuidar del crío—

La expresión de ella se suavizo considerablemente—Realmente te lo agradezco Sasuke— hizo una pausa—a todos ustedes—corrigió—pero debemos irnos—

Se alejó de allí caminando a paso pronto con su hermano que se había quedado dormido en brazos. La travesía nocturna lo había agotado.

Sasuke se acercó al trote dejando atrás al resto del grupo ante a mirada atónita de los demás —Te llevo—

—No es necesario...—

—¿Piensas caminar con un niño acuestas y sin zapatillas hasta tu casa?—

Ella miró sus pies reparando en que efectivamente estaba descalza.

—¿Por qué te interesa?— contestó ella un poco a la defensiva.

—No soy tan capullo como crees y no es hora para que una princesita ande por la calle. Hazlo por el.—

Bingo. Sasuke había tocado una fibra sensible dentro de ella.

—Vale—

Se apresuraron al auto. Un Taunuss venido abajo que dudaba mucho que aún funcione. Sakura no pudo evitar alzar una ceja cuando lo vio, esa carcacha no podía funcionar.

—Siento no cumplir con tus pretensiones princesa. No todos podemos tener un Ferrari como papi— le dijo de mala leche al notar la expresión de ella.

Abrió la puerta del conductor y entró cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Los ojos de ella se tornaron fríos como témpanos—No te atrevas a hablar así de mi padre— le dijo cuando bajó la ventanilla.

—¿Por qué? ¿Sus amigos del club de golf van a golpearme?— contestó él con una sonrisa engreída.

Sakura se apresuró a dejar a Shota acostado en el asiento trasero del auto y luego se subió en el asiento del copiloto con expresión indiferente.

El pelinegro encendió el auto y empezó la marcha hacia los suburbios.

—Mira Sasuke, no se dónde has estado todo este tiempo, pero me sorprende que nadie te lo haya dicho aún—

—¿Decirme qué?—

—Mi padre murió hace cuatro años—

Un silencio tenso se formó en el ambiente.

—Lo siento, no lo sabía— contestó secamente. La había cagado hablando de más.

Ella no contestó. Luego de unos minutos de incómodos Sasuke decidió romper el silencio.

—¿Qué fue lo qué paso?—

—Tuvo accidente de carro—

—Ya... pero me refería a ti ¿Quién te hizo esto?—

Alargó su mano y rozó su labio herido con el dorso de la mano provocando que ella cierre los ojos al sentir el contacto. La química entre ellos era palpable.

—Ser porrista es un deporte de alto riesgo —

Una risa ronca salió del fondo de la garganta del pelinegro—¿Entrenabas a las tres de la mañana?—

—No te entrometas, por favor. No necesitas más problemas de los que ya tienes ¿cierto?—

—¿Sabes lo de mi padre?— su voz se tornó ruda.

—Esto es Willow Valley, las noticias corren rápido; y las malas aún más. Tu madre me lo dijo—

—Ya...¿Desde cuándo trabaja mi madre en tu casa?— le preguntó con la ceja levantada.

La chica lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

—¿No hablabas con ella? ¿Qué vivías en el Kongo o algo así?—

—¿El Kongo?—

—Nada olvídalo. Mikoto trabaja en mi casa hace tres años; cuida de Shota por las tardes.—

—Hmp—

El resto del viaje pasó en silencio, solamente interrumpido por los ronquidos del niño.

El auto se detuvo justo en la puerta de su casa.

—Linda mansión ¿tiene piscina?—

—Sabes que no—lo fusiló con la mirada.

Sakura salió del auto ignorándolo totalmente. Cogió a su hermano en brazos y se acercó a la ventanilla del auto—Gracias de nuevo—

—Tu nombre—

—¿Perdona?—

Una sonrisa torcida se asomó por la cara de Sasuke. Su mirada la recorría de arriba a abajo.

—El viaje no fue gratis, quiero saber tu nombre—

Increíble, habían estado en la misma clase por años y ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Era de esperar.

—Haruno... Sakura Haruno—

—Sakura— murmuró Sasuke. El nombre se resbalaba por su boca con una familiaridad indebida —Te veo luego—

…...

* * *

Jojooo se viene lo bueno. Hay premio para el que adivine de dónde me inspiré para la escena de la jaula.


	6. Chapter 6

**LIFE by Jurie**

 **Capitulo 6**

—¡Maldita frentona abre la puerta!—

—Mhm—

Sakura se desperezó y cogió el despertador. Las nueve y media.

Se levantó arrastrando los pies y abrió la puerta bostezando.

—Ino... es sábado, qué demonios haces aquí—

—Nuestras madres están desayunando en el salón y tú—le picó el pecho con un dedo—¡te follaste al Uchiha!—

—No me digas—le contestó rodando los ojos.

—Si te digo. Cómo pudiste no contarme pensé que éramos hermanas—

—¡Cerda cállate ya! Estás haciendo un escándalo— la arrastró de la muñeca y cerró la puerta con llave.

—Ay si tú menos mal que era un gamberro con un diente de oro, seguro lo dijiste para tomar ventaja—

—Eres tan dramática—

—¿Dramática yo? Tu eres la mala amiga. Eres tan injusta cuando perdí mi virginidad fuiste la primera en enterarse—se puso una mano en el pecho teatralmente. Ino tenía grandes dotes actorales, hasta el punto de no saber cuando decía la verdad y cuando jugaba con la gente.

—¡Ino cerda! No se de dónde demonios sacas las cosas, Sasuke y yo jamás hemos hecho nada—

—Tayuya me ha dicho que los vieron subiendo al mismo carro—

—¿En qué universo subir al mismo carro significa follarte a alguien?—

—¡O sea que es cierto!—

Sakura se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano—Solo me dio un aventón. Y yo estaba con Shota ¿de en serio piensas que iba a follármelo delante de mi hermano?—

—Bueno... tienes un punto. Pero vas a tener que hacer algo al respecto, todos están hablando de eso. Para colmo has faltado toda una semana, los rumores se han avivado aún más—

—Vale me encargaré de eso luego—suspiró cansada.

Allí iba su reputación por el caño por un simple aventón. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, ¿realmente le importaba tanto lo que los demás pensaban de ella? Pues no. Había sido la chica perfecta toda su vida, escuchar un rumor sobre ella sonaba casi refrescante.

Pero en que demonios estaba pensando. Perder todo lo que había conseguido estos años solo para satisfacer un deseo egoísta de libertad. _Como si eso fuera a pasar._

—¡Sakura!—

—¿Eh?—

—¿Escuchaste algo de lo que te dije?—

—Mm... sí claro—

—¡Genial te veo en la noche!—

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde?—

—¡Sabía que no estabas escuchando!—

—Lo siento—contestó con una sonrisa culpable.

—Ahora vas a acompañarme a la fiesta de Tayuya—

—¿Estas de broma Ino? Tayuya no me soporta—

—Oh vamos Saku tiene una gran mansión con una piscina llena de alcohol y chicos lindos—le dijo batiendo sus pestañas.

—Si lo dices así...—

—¿A que no suena tan mal eh? Paso por ti a las 9—

Y dicho esto desapareció igual de rápido que como llegó.

—Genial—suspiró la pelirosa con una mano en la frente.

Tenía demasiado cosas por las que preocuparse y muy poco tiempo para pensar. Si quería mantener su reputación de niña perfecta... ¿quería? no, debía hacerlo por su bien y el de su hermano. Iba a tener que tomar cartas en el asunto.

Miró la hora, aún tenía tiempo para ir algo de ejercicio y volver a tiempo para hacer el almuerzo.

Se vistió con un conjunto deportivo compuesto de un short y un jersey corto ambos color gris y salió al trote hacia el gimnasio colina abajo. No eran más de tres kilómetros, un lugar bonito, no muy popular entre la gente del valle, pero bastante acogedor y lo más importante alejado de la multitud.

Había al menos una docena de personas allí, todas concentradas en ejercitar. Nada de niñas mirando chicos guapos ni cretinos fardando.

Suspiró aliviada. Sería mejor que empiece a estirar.

* * *

—Tsk—murmuró enfadado.

—¿Estas nervioso hermanito?—

—Cierra el pico y pásame el martillo Itachi—

—Tranquilo fiera—

—Alguien se levantó del lado equivocado de la cama hoy—

—Tu no te metas—

Su hermano había venido de Seattle a "ayudarlo" a reparar la casa de su madre. Pero muy por el contrario hasta ahora solo se estaba dedicando a joderle la existencia. Normalmente no se llevaban mal, pero ambos no podían estar mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar sin matarse. Y por su parte Naruto tampoco estaba ayudando al mal humor que tenía.

—No tenemos más clavos—

—¿Y eso a mi me importa por qué...?—

El menor de los Uchiha suspiro por décima vez en la mañana—Itachi como mierda piensas que voy a clavar tejas sin clavos—

—Pues vas a la ferretería y los compras—

—Es sábado, sabes que no abre los sábados—

—Bueno eso es tu problema Sasukito, yo estoy arreglando la antena—

—Itachi...—lo amenazó entre dientes.

El mayor se cubrió la boca para evitar soltar una carcajada. Hacer enfadar a su hermanito era una de las pocas cosas que lo divertían.

—Ve con Sasori, seguro puede darte algunos—

—Te acompaño—

Sasuke suspiró y bajó del techo intentando no moler a golpes a su hermano. Se secó como pudo el sudor y se subió al carro acompañado de Naruto manejando en dirección a la casa de Sasori.

No tardó más de quince minutos en llegar, Sasori se encontraba fumando en la calle con un par de chicos más.

—Ey Sasuke, Naruto hermanos— ambos golpearon sus puños como saludo —¿qué los trae por aquí?—

—Itachi me envía por clavos—

—¿Clavos?—

—Es una larga historia—contestó pasándose la mano por el pelo.

—Creo que tengo algunos arriba, pasen—

Sasuke subió siguiendo al pelirrojo por una larga escalera que desembocaba en una sala llena de máquinas y sacos de box. La familia de Sasori era una de las más acomodadas del barrio, habían logrado abrir un pequeño gimnasio cerca del valle y les iba bastante bien por el momento.

Caminó un par de pasos cuando una melena rosada le llamó la atención. No daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, la princesita Haruno estaba golpeando a diestra y siniestra un saco. Mucha furia y muy poca técnica. La ropa que traía dejaba ver un cuerpo trabajado y firme cubierto por una fina capa de sudor que hacía brillar su piel como un diamante.

Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar él se le acercaba a toda velocidad a la pelirrosa.

—Cuidado princesa, vas a lastimarte si sigues así—

Sakura apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y sujetar el saco para que no le golpee la cara.

—¿T... tu que haces aquí?—tartamudeó intentando salir de su impresión.

—¿Me estás siguiendo?—le contestó él con una sonrisa seductora.

—¡¿Yo?! ¡Si yo llegué primero!—

El pelinegro soltó una carcajada que dejó a todo el mundo enmudecido.

—Vas a romperte un dedo si le sigues dando así—

Las mejillas de la pelirosa ardieron de furia—Nadie pidió tu opinión—

—¿Y si te doy una mano?—

Sakura paró en seco mirándolo atónita.

—¿Una mano?—

—Ven hoy a las cuatro a la playa donde nos vimos la otra vez y te mostraré como se hace—le guiño un ojo.

—Estas de broma si piensas que voy a ir—

—Vendrás—su sonrisa demostraba una confianza innata. Era irresistible y lo sabía.

—No iré—rebatió ella cogiendo su bolso.

—Te esperaré—le gritó él a la distancia antes de verla salir por la puerta.

Mientras tanto Sasori y Naruto se miraban entre ellos sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

—Dime que no está sonriendo—tragó duro Naruto.

—Creo que si lo hace...—

—¿Alguna vez lo viste así? Se la estaba comiendo con los ojos amigo—

—Lo sé... ¿qué demonios acaba de pasar?—

—Ni idea—negó con la cabeza el rubio—a lo mejor un alien lo abdujo y le lavó el cerebro—

—Sí... eso tiene más sentido—

—¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?—Sasuke se les acercó a paso ligero.

—Nada—contestaron ambos al unísono pálidos como un papel.

—¿Y los clavos?—

—Eh... yo, voy por ellos— Sasori desapareció tras una puerta metálica.

—¿Qué demonios hermano?—cuestionó el rubio.

—¿Con qué?—

—La rosada... ¿si sabes quién es no?—

—Lo sé—

—No se que se te pasa por la cabeza pero te conozco Sasuke. Te interesa esa chica—

—No es lo que piensas, pero hay algo de ella que me atrae—

—Vale, está buena lo admito. Pero es una pija, y no cualquier pija, he oído que sale con Neji Hyuuga—

—Naruto... sé lo que hago no necesito un sermón—

—Eso espero... te lo digo Sasuke si no puedes mantener tus pantalones en su lugar esta chica será un saco lleno de problemas—


	7. Chapter 7

**LIFE by Jurie**

 **Capitulo 7**

—Nee-san no quielo comer las velduras—

—Oh vamos Shota has un esfuerzo, no puedes sobrevivir a base de carne— le suplicó Sakura.

—Pelo son verdes y a mi no me gusta ese color—

—¿Y qué color te gustaría que fueran?—

—¡Como las golosinas!—

—Mm no creo que eso sea posible... ¿qué te parece si hacemos un trato?—

—¿Qué clase de tlato?—contestó el pequeño cruzándose de brazos en actitud seria.

Sakura soltó una carcajada al verlo actuar como un mini adulto. Si se portaba así con cuatro años no quería saber como sería de mayor.

—Tú te terminas las verduras—le dijo señalando el plato—y yo te llevo al parque a por un helado de postre—

Los ojos de Shota se abrieron como dos enormes esmeraldas—Acepto—y dicho esto procedió a devorarse el plato de verduras con una rapidez impresionante.

Acto seguido salió corriendo dejando su plato en el lava vajilla y la cogió de la mano tironeándola hacia la puerta.

—¡Nee-san vayámonos ya polfavor!—

Sakura cogió dos chamarras con su mano libre y salió arrastrada por su hermano hacia el parque.

* * *

Habían pasado un buen rato tomando helado y luego tonteando en los juegos para niños de la plaza hasta el punto que Shota se había quedado dormido en los brazos de Sakura en el camino de vuelta.

Lo acostó en su cama y cogió su celular para ver la hora. Las cuatro y cuarenta. Unos ojos negros como la noche se le pasaron por la mente como un destello.

Cerró los ojos y se recostó junto a Shota. Ciertamente había algo en él que la sacaba de sus papeles, las únicas palabras que encontraba para describirlo eran jodidamente apuesto y perturbador.

Las cosas en su mundo tenían ya la razón de ser y existir. Todo lo que la rodeaba tenía un motivo de ser, y permanecían inalterables para comodidad de aquellos más pudientes. ¿De en serio iba a ser ella la que cambiara las cosas? Claro que no.

Abrió los ojos y volvió a mirar su teléfono, las cuatro y cincuenta.

Suspiró con fuerza levantándose de la cama de su hermano y salió disparada por la puerta dejando al niño dormido.

Tenía que estar loca.

* * *

Vio su reloj por enésima vez, ya eran las cinco. Como no la princesa lo había dejado plantado.

Por extraño que parezca no estaba enojado, ni siquiera un poco. Había algo en el lugar que lo tranquilizaba.

Miró a su alrededor disfrutando del paisaje, la playa en la que se encontraba era un verdadero paraíso natural. Escondida a simple vista por dos escolleras que alejaban a los turistas y a los curiosos, solo aquellos que conocían su existencia iban allí. La arena era blanca y fina, y apenas si se veían algunas pisadas en ella, las olas por su parte no alcanzaban la costa ya que rompían con las piedras mucho antes de tocar la arena formando una pileta natural. Estaba totalmente solo disfrutando de la paz que le traía aquel lugar.

Unos pasos le hicieron voltear, una sonrisa arrogante asomó por la comisura de sus labios.

—Viniste—

Sakura estaba allí parada con unos jeans rotos tiro bajo y una camiseta ajustada a rayas que dejaba ver su abdomen. Traía las mejillas rojas y el cabello alborotado, se notaba que había corrido.

Se acercó y tomó asiento al lado de él sin preocuparse por llenar su ropa de arena.

—Pensé que ya te habías ido—le contestó ella abrazándose las rodillas.

—Pues ya ves que no—

—No deberías... yo te dije que no iba a venir—

—¿Y por qué estás aquí?— le preguntó él tomándole el mentón haciendo que lo mire a los ojos.

—No lo sé—su respuesta era sincera, estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no correr la mirada.

Sasuke pasó su mano a través del mentón de la chica hasta su mejilla colocando un mechón rosado detrás de su oreja.

—¿No ibas a enseñarme a golpear el saco?—le dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos. Ambos estaban intentando no perderse en la mirada del otro y mandar todo al diablo.

—¿De verdad viniste por eso?—

—No...—

Ambos se recostaron en la arena disfrutando de la compañía del otro por unos momentos. Se sentían en paz, como si solo entre ellos pudieran ser como realmente eran.

—¿Quieres nadar?—preguntó el pelinegro.

—No tengo traje de baño—

—No lo necesitas—le dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.

—Ni sueñes que voy a meterme desnuda—lo miró con reproche.

—Yo no dije eso... ¿tienes ropa interior cierto?—

—Pues sí claro—

—Eso servirá—

—¡Sasuke espera!—

Antes de esperar una respuesta el pelinegro salió corriendo hacia el mar tirando su remera por un lado y quedándose en bermudas.

A Sakura se le desencajó la mandíbula al verle el torso desnudo. Cómo podía existir semejante ejemplar, era simplemente imponente.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?—le gritó él desde la orilla.

Se le subieron los colores al rostro por un segundo. Ya se estaba cansando de caer siempre en su juego, quizás era momento de demostrarle que ella también sabía jugar.

Se levantó quitándose muy despacio la ropa hasta quedarse solo con un brasier negro y una tanga del mismo color.

—Estas babeando—le contestó ella.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada. Por fin se estaba soltando, lo tenía claro esa chica no era ni la mitad de niña buena de lo que le quería hacer creer al mundo. Y él disfrutaba sacando a relucir esa faceta oculta.

La escuchó mascullar entre dientes al llegar al lado suyo.

—Está helada—se quejó abrazándose a sí misma, dándole una vista perfecta de sus pechos.

—Puedo calentarte si quieres—

—¿Eso te funciona o todas llaman a la policía?—

—Eh... no es mi culpa que tengas un culo perfecto—

—Cállate—

Sasuke se le acercó tomándola por la cintura pegando los pechos de ambos.

Sakura suspiró mirando los labios del chico, si su sabor era la mitad de bueno que el olor a colonia que tenía besarlo sería como tocar el cielo con las manos.

—¿Quieres besarme princesa?—

Ella subió la mirada viéndolo directo a los ojos. Parecían más oscuros de lo normal, nublados por el deseo que sentía al estar tan cerca.

—¿Quieres tú?—

—Sí... pero no voy a hacerlo— le dijo jugando con su aliento en la boca de ella.

—¿Por qué no?—Sakura tenía las pupilas tan dilatadas que apenas se veía el verde de sus ojos, un deleite para los ojos de Sasuke.

—Porque quiero que tu lo hagas—

¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? Sakura se alejó colocando las manos en el pecho de él para que la suelte.

—No soy de la clase de chico que van detrás de las tías—

—Y yo no soy como las zorras con las que te acuestas tú—

Se alejó unos metros caminando hacia la orilla, unos segundos después Sasuke la alcanzó.

—Si quieres algo de mi vas a tener que tomarlo—le guiñó el ojo.

—Espera sentado—

Ambos volvieron al lugar donde estaban sentados hace un rato y se vistieron mojando la ropa en contacto con sus pieles.

—No podrás resistirte por siempre, Sakura—

—Te estoy haciendo un favor, si tu ego se infla más tu cabeza va a explotar—rió ella.

—Si crees que puedes aguantar ven hoy a Pear, estaré allí hasta las cinco—con un movimiento rápido la tumbó sobre la arena colocándose sobre ella sin llegar a aplastarla.

—Tengo planes, lo siento—sonrió ella.

—Cobarde—la picó.

—Ino me pidió que la acompañe a la fiesta de Tayuya—

—Tienes que estar bromeando ¿una fiesta pija? Yo soy más divertido que eso —

—No lo sé... hay una piscina y muchos chicos guapos—le devolvió con una sonrisa tramposa.

—¿Si? Tal vez pueda darme una vuelta por allá, los chicos guapos son mi debilidad—

Sakura comenzó a reír como posesa ante la ocurrencia del pelinegro. El estómago le comenzó a doler tanto que tuvo que calmarse para sujetarse las costillas.

—Eres un idiota—le dijo sonriendo cuando al fin pudo calmarse.

—Y tú una pija con una bonita risa—

—Sasuke Uchiha me dijo un cumplido, dónde hay una cámara cuando la necesitas—

—Muy graciosa—el pelinegro se apartó por fin de encima de Sakura. Se levantó sacudiéndose la arena.

Sakura por su parte hizo lo mismo—Tengo que irme... ¿te veo luego?—

—Tal vez—le contestó él con una sonrisa misteriosa.


	8. Chapter 8

**LIFE by Jurie**

 **Capítulo 8**

No había podido sacarse esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara y, sinceramente ¿a quién le importaba?

Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Sabía que ver y coquetear con Sasuke no había sido lo correcto. ¿Y si no era lo correcto lo que la hacía feliz? ¿Acaso estaba mal ser un poquito egoísta solo por una vez?

Se apresuró a entrar por la puerta delantera aún con una sonrisa pasmada en la cara.

Su madre apareció al trote por el pasillo. Vestía un conjunto de falda y blusa en conjunto, ambas color blanco y unos zapatos de diseñador que a simple vista parecen costosos. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que a Sakura se le antojó exagerada, y para colmo realzada por sus labios pintados color borgoña, haciendo que su boca parezca aún más grande de lo que ya era.

—Sakura querida ¿dónde estabas?... ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?—

No fue hasta ese momento en el que Sakura reparó en sí misma. Tenía el pelo enmarañado y lleno de sal y arena, y por otra parte su ropa estaba toda mojada y sucia. Se le subieron los colores al rostro al recordarse revolcándose en la arena con... bueno, ya saben con quien.

—Yo... iba caminando y unos niños me empujaron por accidente y caí en un charco, no fue nada se disculparon de inmediato—inventó hablando más rápido de lo normal.

—¿Un charco? No llueve hace una semana—los ojos de la señora Haruno divagaron por la sala intentando buscar una respuesta coherente.

—Eh...yo—

Antes de que Sakura pudiera inventar algo para salir del apuro la señora Haruno negó con la cabeza saliendo de su ensoñación. Una sonrisa aún más amplia se instaló en su cara. Ahora su madre tenía complejo de Joker, genial.

—Bueno, no importa que bueno que al fin llegas. Ven rápido pasa, hay alguien que quiero presentarte—

¿Había pasado algo? No era que se llevasen mal ni nada parecido, solo que el instinto materno no era su fuerte. Y ahora de repente se preocupaba por donde estaba y estaba feliz de verla, si eso no era raro no sabía lo que era.

Nunca había visto a su madre moverse tan rápido. La arrastró incansablemente hasta llegar al salón principal.

—Querida este es Ryce, mi... pareja—

—Y futuro marido—completó el aludido con una sonrisa blanca como la nieve.

Sakura se quedó de piedra mirando al hombre. Sin duda era apuesto: lucía joven, más que su madre, no debía superar los treinta y pocos, era alto, de complexión fuerte. Se notaba que debajo de su traje de smoking había un cuerpo trabajado. Su cabello era corto y rubio, del color del sol, y sus ojos eran de un profundo verde. Justo como los de su padre.

—¿Perdona?—preguntó Sakura saliendo de su ensoñación, el hombre no había dejado de sonreírle en todo el tiempo que había estado mirándolo—¿Es eso cierto?—preguntó a su madre.

—Así es—su sonrisa era forzosa, casi un reproche—Sakura querida por qué no te presentas—

Se lo pensó solo un segundo, no sabía que pensar de la situación. Notó tensión por parte de su madre; primero se presentaría, luego pensaría en como demonios había llegado a este punto.

—Soy Sakura, es un placer—le extendió la mano con una sonrisa adecuada.

—Ryce, me da gusto conocerte Sakura. Se que puede parecer repentino... pero tu madre y yo estamos comprometidos—

—Bueno... a decir verdad sí fue algo repentino—

—Sakura—la voz de su madre los interrumpió—¿podemos hablar un momento a solas?—preguntó con una sonrisa falsa.

—Claro—contestó siguiéndole el juego. Ambas se alejaron en dirección a la cocina.

Una vez allí su madre se quedó unos momentos en silencio, meditando lo que iba a decir.

—Mira querida... se que esto puede ser difícil para ti, pero ya han pasado cuatro años desde...—

—No es eso mamá... solo que no tenía ni idea de que tenías pareja... y ahora están ¿comprometidos? ¿desde cuándo lo conoces?—

—Ryce y yo nos conocimos en el viaje que hice a Cancún, y créeme que este ha sido el mes más feliz que he tenido en mucho tiempo—

—¿Un mes?—sus ojos se abrieron como platos—mamá entiendo que tengas una pareja, pero ¿no crees que es muy pronto para un casamiento?—

—Sakura—dijo con voz dramática—¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? ¿No puedes solo alegrarte por mi una vez en tu vida?—

Sakura sintió su sangre helarse. ¿Egoísta? ¿eso era lo que pensaba de ella?. Desde la muerte de su padre solo había vivido para los demás y ahora era una egoísta. _Sasuke_. Pensó, tal vez si se había vuelto egoísta últimamente.

Su madre era por naturaleza era una mujer activa, que adoraba la buena compañía y los lujos. La muerte de su marido la había destruido por dentro, llevándola a una vida vacía de derroche innecesario. Tal vez... solo tal vez, esta relación podría volver a llevarla por el buen camino. Quizás podría llenar el vacío que su padre había dejado con su muerte prematura. Vacío que ni ella ni Shota eran capaces de llenar.

—Lo siento mucho mamá, tienes razón, les doy todo mi apoyo de veras... Nada sería mejor que verte feliz—sus palabras eran sinceras, pero la opresión en el pecho no desaparecía. ¿Realmente estaba haciendo lo mejor por su familia? O mejor dicho ¿era eso lo mejor para Shota?

—Gracias cariño, no sabes lo que significa esto para mí—le contestó con una sonrisa sincera.

—Lo sé—una vibración en su bolsillo rompió el clima de la conversación. Era Ino llamando.

—Casi lo olvido, hoy saldré con Ino—

—Oh, si claro, ve diviértete. Yo me quedaré con Shota esta noche—

Dudó un poco antes de aceptar. No le gustaba la idea de dejar a su hermano allí, pero era la madre de ambos, quizás podía actuar como tal solo por hoy.

—Lo haré—

* * *

—Pensé que pasaría por ti a las nueve—

—Cambio de planes—

Sakura pasó rodeando a Ino adentrándose en la casa de su mejor amiga como si fuera propia. Una vez en la habitación se sentó en la cama dejando su mochila tirada en el piso.

—Bueno ¿Qué pasó?—preguntó la rubia.

—¿Cómo sabes que pasó algo?—le rebatió con la ceja levantada.

—Eres la señorita perfección, tu no cambias planes y arrojas mochilas... te conozco Saku, no te veía así hace años—

Sakura soltó un suspiro pensando en lo sucedido—Fue un largo día, necesitaba una amiga para hablar sabes...—

—Y que mejor para eso que tu hermana de otra madre—Ino se sentó al lado de ella y sacó una botella de vodka de debajo de la cama—¿bebes?—

La pelirosa le arrebató la botella de las manos y tomó un trago. Su cara se contorsionó del asco antes de poner una expresión de alivio—Necesitaba eso—

La rubia estalló de risa al ver la expresión de su amiga—Extrañaba a mi amiga, oh frentona dónde estuviste todo este tiempo—le dijo abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas.

—No estoy segura—contestó sincera. Estaba saliendo a flote una faceta de ella que no se permitía ser desde que tenía trece años—Mi madre se va a casar—soltó al fin.

Ino se impresionó por un momento, luego del cual dio un trago largo al vodka y dijo—Nada que un poco de alcohol no pueda arreglar—

—El tipo tiene por lo menos veinte años menos que ella y parece modelo de Calvin Klein—

La rubia la miró por unos segundos antes de agacharse a sacar otra botella del mismo lugar—Tal vez un poco más de alcohol—

—Estuve coqueteando con Sasuke toda la jodida tarde y fue lo más excitante que me pasó en la vida—

—Wooow alto ahí—la rubia se levantó bastante más pálida de lo que estaba cuando empezó la conversación—voy a por hierba—

—Dime que no la tienes debajo de la cama—suplicó la pelirosa.

—¡Claro que no! Que te piensas que soy—

Ambas se miraron por unos segundos y rieron al unísono.

Entre trago y trago las horas pasaron y la pelirosa le contó todo lo sucedido a su amiga que la observaba con la boca abierta y corazones en los ojos.

—¡Kyaaa frentona es una historia de amor prohibido!—gritó como histérica.

—Oye nadie habló de amor, lo nuestro es solo... ya sabes... sexual—

—Tu no puedes decir eso cuando ni siquiera se han besado no seas tonta Sakura, si fuera así tu no tendrías las bragas puestas—la rubia se levantó y tomó a su amiga por las manos impulsándola a levantarse con ella—tenemos que cambiarnos—

—Vaale—


	9. Chapter 9

**LIFE by Jurie**

 **Capitulo 9**

Sakura había estado dando vueltas toda la noche con el mismo vaso de cerveza medio vacío. Ino era otra historia totalmente diferente, a decir verdad la había perdido de vista hace más de una hora.

Miró a su alrededor otra vez esperando que mágicamente aparezca el dueño de sus pensamientos.

—Tsk, eres una idiota Sakura—masculló entre dientes. ¿En serio esperaba que Sasuke Uchiha aparezca allí solo por ella?

—¿Sakura?—

La pelirosa cerró los ojos por un momento antes de voltear, conocía esa voz a la perfección y era justo la persona con la que no quería cruzarse.

—Tayuya, que buena fiesta—le sonrió falsamente.

—Lo sé—contestó tocando su cabello coqueta—no esperaba que vinieras—

—¿Y eso por qué?—estaba sonando un poco más a la defensiva de lo que pretendía, pero no podía evitarlo con ella. Tayuya y ella compartían una enorme rivalidad en el equipo de porristas, el sueño de la pelirroja siempre había sido convertirse en la capitana, y año tras año era opacada por Sakura. Este año las cosas habían cambiado; debido a un talón lastimado Sakura no había podido participar de la prueba, por lo que Tayuya era la actual capitana y no perdía ocasión para refregárselo en la cara. No es que a ella le importara el título, pero no soportaba el tono creído que tenía cuando le hablaba.

—Bueno ya sabes los rumores y eso...—le dio un trago al contenido del vaso que traía en la mano—creí que estarías llorando de arrepentimiento por follarte un gamberro—

Sakura soltó una risa irónica que descolocó a la pelirroja—Oh vamos Tayuya, pensé que eras más lista que eso—

—Sí eso creí, de todas formas tu no eres el tipo de ese chico—le dijo con una sonrisa creída.

La pelirosa la fulminó con la mirada ¿Qué se supone que significaba eso? La estaba tratando de mojigata.

—¿Perdona? ¿Y tú que sabes?—

—Karin me ha dicho que le gustan las pelirrojas, y el otro día juro que me miró cuando pasé a su lado—

—Vaya...—comentó Sakura sarcásticamente. Era increíble hasta que punto se creía el centro del mundo.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Mira allí está!—

Sakura volteó hacia donde estaba mirando la pelirroja. Su mirada se encontró con unos ojos negros como la noche. Hablando de Roma.

Lucía espectacular, la camiseta negra que traía se le pegaba a cada uno de sus músculos. Se la estaba comiendo con los ojos, de repente el vestido comenzó a apretarle como una cárcel de algodón.

—¿Lo viste? Me está mirando—le comentó Tayuya sonriendo como una perra en celo.

—Creí que era un gamberro—ironizó.

—Lo es... pero eso no lo quita lo bueno que está. Además yo sí se como manejar este tipo de hombres, sin ofender—

Sakura sintió un nudo en la garganta. Se tomó un minuto para pensar diez motivos por los cuales no debía partirle la cara a Tayuya en ese mismo instante y, por suerte para la pelirroja, lo logró.

Dio un trago a su cerveza y se la dejó en la mano a Tayuya—Ya lo veremos—le dijo, y luego volteó caminando directamente en dirección a Sasuke.

—Hey—saludó él cuando llegó a su lado. Tenía una sonrisa engreída plantada en todo el rostro—bonito vestido—comentó mirándola de arriba abajo. No exageraba, el vestido blanco de tirantes que usaba le quedaba perfectamente; no muy corto, ni muy largo, con unos volados que hacían flotar la imaginación de cualquiera.

—Tu tampoco te ves mal—le sonrió sincera—pensé que no vendrías—

—Sí... lo siento por eso—se pasó la mano por la nuca—Naruto es terco como una mula, tuve que emborracharlo para que venga—

Fue en ese momento en el que Sakura notó los acompañantes de Sasuke.

Un pelinegro paliducho con una sonrisa algo extraña y un rubio que estaba varios metros más allá bebiendo vaya a saber qué de la mesa. Los recordaba a ambos de la playa, pero no sabía sus nombres.

—Soy Sai—le dijo el primero sonriéndole.

—Un placer—le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¡Frentonaaaaa!—

Sakura tuvo que hacer equilibrio para no caer de pleno al piso cuando Ino se le colgó con todas sus fuerzas del cuello. Vivan los reflejos de porrista.

Tuvo que contener una arcada al sentir su aliento, apestaba a alcohol—Hueles fatal cerda—

—Cállate idiota y preséntame a tu amigo el guapo—le guiñó un ojo al pelinegro.

Sasuke miraba todo como si fuera un circo, parecía divertido con la situación.

—Ino—la separó de su cuello como pudo ayudándola a retomar el equilibrio—este es Sai—

—Me llamo Ino Yamanka y tú eres oficialmente el chico más guapo de esta fiesta—

El pelinegro no borró su sonrisa rara de su cara, permanecía imperturbable ante los encantos de Ino.

—Bueeno yo los dejo aquí—les dijo Sakura alejándose despacito, prácticamente sin ser notada por la nueva parejita.

—¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?—dijo entre risas cuando volvió al lado de Sasuke.

—¿Desde cuándo eres celestina?—comentó en broma.

—Ni idea—se encogió de hombros.

Miró hacia atrás y vio a la parejita prácticamente comiéndose la cara.

—Eso fue rápido—

Sakura lo cogió de la mano y lo arrastró hasta el centro de la pista. Sin darle momento a nada colocó las manos del chico sobre sus caderas y ambos comenzaron a bailar extremadamente pegados.

Con cada pequeño movimiento ambos podían sentir cada recoveco del cuerpo del otro. Se sentían extasiados, tanto que sus bocas se acercaron hasta estar a un centímetro de rozarse.

—¿Saku?—

Sakura soltó a Sasuke de mala gana para voltear a ver quien la llamaba. La cara de Neji era un poema entre confusión y furia, parecía querer comerse vivo al Uchiha que lo miraba con sorna.

—Eh—dijo ella como saludo.

—¿Eh? ¿Tú te sientes bien?—

—Estoy perfecta—contestó con una sonrisita chistosa.

—¿Podemos hablar un momento?... a solas—reparó mirando a Sasuke.

—Ella no se va a ningún lado amigo—dijo Sasuke tomándola por la cintura.

—¿A quién te crees que le dices amigo?—

El cabreo de ambos era más que visible, así que Sakura intervino para evitar montar un follón aún más grande del que ya estaban montando.

—Solo será un momento—le dijo al pelinegro sacando su mano de alrededor de ella.

Sasuke paseó su mirada entre ella y Neji por unos momentos hasta que finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

Ambos caminaron por unos minutos esquivando borrachos por todos lados hasta que llegaron a un patio trasero con una piscina enorme llena de personas. Se apartaron de la multitud hacia un pequeño sector con sillones desocupados.

Neji se sentó y le hizo un amague a Sakura con la cabeza que ella rechazó.

—¿En serio vas a quedarte allí parada?—

—¿Qué quieres Neji?—preguntó ella.

—Tayuya me comentó que el Uchiha te estaba molestando, solo pensé que podía aparecer por allí para ayudarte, ese idiota no conoce su lugar—

Sakura se golpeó la frente mentalmente. Por supuesto, tenía que ser Tayuya, la muy perra nunca iba a dejarla salirse con la suya luego de esa conversación.

—No me molestaba, solo bailábamos...—

—Si claro Sakura piensas que soy idiota, ese tipo quería acostarse contigo—

—¡Ese no es tu problema Neji!—

—Claro que eres mi problema Saku, tú me importas—

—Tienes que superarlo de una vez, tú y yo no estamos juntos hace tres años... ¡Éramos unos niños!—no podía evitar que su voz sonara indignada.

—Mis sentimientos eran reales en ese entonces y también lo son ahora Saku—

—Neji—le dijo sentándose a su lado por fin—tú y yo somos amigos desde siempre, pero no puedes manejar mi vida...—

—Nunca te he visto como una amiga y lo sabes... Saku tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos, la pareja perfecta ¿recuerdas?—

Sakura negó con la cabeza rechazando una vez más las afirmaciones del chico—Lo siento, pero es mi decisión—se levantó y comenzó a alejarse hacia la casa.

Una mano en su hombro la hizo voltear de manera brusca—No voy a dejar que te arruines la vida—

La pelirrosa forcejeó para soltar su brazo con éxito—¡¿Arruinar mi vida?! Estas siendo dramático Neji—

—¿A si? ¿Qué crees que dirá tu madre cuando se enteres que eres la nueva zorra del Uchiha?—

—No metas a mi madre en esto—le dijo con las mejillas rojas de furia.

—Créeme que lo haré si sigues viéndolo—

—No me importan tus amenazas Neji has lo que te plazca—le dijo furiosa enseñándole el dedo corazón.

—¿Segura Sakura? Porque yo creo que sí te importa—la contradijo con una sonrisa maliciosa—¿Cómo va la depresión de la señora Haruno? ¿Ha mejorado?—

Sakura sintió como palidecía rápidamente; Neji estaba jugando realmente sucio con ella.

—Digo... ella se preocupa tanto porque las cosas salgan siempre bien... ¿Cómo crees que va a tomar la noticia de que su perfecta hija está teniendo su fase rebelde?—

No pudo evitar tomarse un minuto para pensar lo que iba a decirle. Aún podía recordar la desesperación y la impotencia que sintió cuando su padre murió; se sentía sola, cargando el peso de una familia destrozada en sus hombros. En el intento de solucionar las cosas había tomado dos trabajos al día, pero aún así el dinero nunca era suficiente, mantener la mansión, la cual su madre se negaba a abandonar, no era tan sencillo. Dentro de toda esa oscuridad Neji había aparecido como un rayo de luz, se respaldó en él, le contó todas y cada una de sus preocupaciones y sus problemas. Había cometido un error en confiar en él y ahora eso le estaba pasando factura.

—Te lo conté porque creí que éramos amigos—

—Y lo somos, por eso haré lo que tenga que hacer para cuidarte, no me importa si me odias—

—Eres un idiota Neji—Sakura podía sentir como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Tragó duro para contenerse, no iba a darle el gusto de quebrarse delante de él.

—Lo que sea, pero tú vas a hacer lo que yo te diga si no quieres que vaya con el chisme a quien ya sabes—

Dio un paso atrás y se quitó la remera, quedándose solo con unas bermudas cortas. Señaló hacia atrás donde estaba Sasuke con cara de circunstancia.

—¿Ves a ese idiota allá? Imagina la cara que pondrá cuando nos vea divirtiéndonos en la piscina—y dicho esto se lanzó de cabeza al agua cayendo entre un par de adolescentes borrachos.

Sakura sintió la bilis en la garganta, el tono creído de Neji la estaba poniendo de los nervios.

—No voy a meterme—le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Oh créeme que lo harás... o si no ya sabes—

Sakura se quitó el vestido quedándose con un bikini rosa. Pudo escuchar como el Hyuuga le silbaba desde dentro de la piscina.

—Vete a la mierda Neji—y dicho esto ella también saltó.


	10. Chapter 10

LIFE by Jurie

Capitulo 10

No había sido hasta la una cuando había podido convencer a Naruto y Sai de ir a la fiesta de los pijos. Sai se consideraba a si mismo un camaleón social, por lo que no tardo en aceptar. Naruto era una historia totalmente diferente, ni los sobornos ni las amenazas habían podido convencerlo de nada, era obstinado y duro como una piedra. Por suerte para Sasuke ese día habían comprado más alcohol de lo acostumbrado y el rubio había cogido una borrachera de aquellas.

¿Y todas estas molestias para que? Para que una chiquilla mimada lo ignore toda la puta noche claro.

Podría haber decidido cortar por lo sano e irse del lugar, pero Sasuke Uchiha no tenía nada de sano en él y por ende se había dedicado a alimentar su enojo siguiéndola con la mirada por toda la casa, gruñendo cada vez que ella le esquivaba la mirada.

—Teee lo dije hip... peroo nooo tu nunca escuchass...hip maldiito idiota—

—Cierra el pico Naruto—gruñó malhumorado tomando otro vaso de cerveza.

—Lasssh pijas nunca traenn buenas cosssas hip... tee lo digo amigoo soy experrrto en el área—

Tomó a su amigo borracho por los hombros ayudándolo a mantener el equilibrio y lo arrastró hacia la salida rápidamente ignorando los balbuceos típicos de borracho.

—Suficiente fiesta por hoy—

Prácticamente tuvo que arrastrar a su amigo por la calle hasta el lugar donde tenía su carro aparcado. Abrió la puerta trasera y lo tiró adentro como un saco de papas, por suerte Naruto estaba demasiado pedo como para darse cuenta de algo.

—¿¡Dónde crees que vas?!—escuchó a lo lejos. Miró a su alrededor y no logró ver nada.

Un bostezo escapó de sus labios. Estaba harto y cansado, quería salir de allí pitando, pero algo le decía que vaya y vea que estaba pasando. Maldito él y sus jodidos presentimientos.

Caminó hasta la esquina y en ese momento prefirió haberse quedado en el auto. Apretados contra una pared estaba Neji Hyuuga manoseando a Sakura por debajo del vestido blanco que a él tanto le gustaba. Sintió un ardor en su garganta, un sabor amargo en la boca, se sentía traicionado.

Tal era su furia que tardo unos diez segundos en analizar lo que realmente estaba pasando. Ella quería apartarlo, se estaba resistiendo. Se acercó como alma que lleva al diablo más dispuesto que nunca a romperle la cara al Hyuuga cuando la situación dio un giro de 180 grados.

En un descuido del Hyuuga Sakura lo había tomado por la muñeca haciéndole una llave en el brazo. Sin poder evitarlo el castaño devolvió todo el contenido de su estómago en la acera, al parecer Naruto no era el único que estaba borracho.

La alejarse de allí corriendo lo más rápido que se lo permitían sus tacones, se abrazaba a sí misma intentando calentar lo helada que se sentía por dentro.

—Sakura—le dijo trotando unos metros detrás de ella.

—¡Vete Sasuke no quiero hablar contigo ahora!—su voz sonaba histérica y en ningún momento se volteó a verlo.

—No me jodas—la tomó de la muñeca y la obligó a mirarlo a la fuerza.

Sus ojos estaban rojos y un surco de lágrimas interminable bajaba por sus mejillas. Sasuke tragó duro, nunca le había gustado ver llorar una mujer. La tomó entre sus brazos y la apretó con todas sus fuerzas, acariciando su cabeza con ternura hasta que ella dejó de llorar.

—Eh... ya está no llores... está todo bien—

Sakura sintió como de a poco recuperaba el calor interno, su vida era una ironía. Se sentía a salvo en los brazos de aquel del que todos decían que era malo para ella.

—Es un idiota—se quejó con voz llorosa.

Sasuke la soltó de a poco, dejando un vacío en el pecho de ambos.

—¿Si es tan idiota por qué estuviste toda la noche con él?—el resentimiento en su voz era claro como el agua.

Ella negó con la cabeza evitando contestar

—Solo vine porque tú me invitaste, y aún así te vas toda la noche por ahí con otro tío Sakura no te entiendo—

—Lo siento ¿vale?—

—Así que es cierto... tú y él si salen—

—¿Qué? Eso no es cierto—

—¿Entonces siempre dejas que cualquiera te meta mano?—

Sintió el ardor de una bofetada en su mejilla. Sakura estaba pálida como un papel y tenía la cara contorsionada por el llanto.

La vio alejarse de él con el mismo desagrado con el que se había alejado del Hyuuga. Se arrepintió al instante de lo que había dicho, pero sus pies se clavaron al suelo y no pudo hacer nada para seguirla.

Sintió una mano en su espalda. Naruto estaba allí parado mirándolo con reproche, no se había dado cuenta desde cuando estaba allí parado.

—Hyuuga no es el único idiota aquí—

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había llegado a su casa caminando con tacones por el medio de la colina. No tuvo la valentía de entrar por la puerta delantera, el llanto se había detenido pero sus ojos se veían hinchados y rojos. Se quitó los zapatos encontrando ampollas gigantes en su talón.

Se sentía herida, más de lo que podía soportar. Sabía que Neji era un idiota, y que se ponía aún más idiota cuando bebía, pero eran amigos desde la infancia. Nunca lo había creído capaz de chantajearla, aún menos de... eso. Y Sasuke... Sasuke le había roto el corazón en mil pedazos. El dolor en su pecho era más fuerte cada vez que recordaba sus palabras.

Tomó una ducha rápida y se dispuso a ir a dormir. De repente su cama se había convertido en un infierno, estaba cansada pero no podía encontrar paz en sus pensamientos.

La fiesta, los chicos, las amistades, todo era un error. Ella no podía perimitirse actuar como una adolescente normal, porque no lo era. Tenía que cuidar de su casa, de su madre, de Shota. Shota... él era la razón por la que el mundo seguía girando para Sakura.

Se acercó haciendo el menor ruido posible a la habitación de su hermano y se sentó en el borde de su cama, mirándolo con ojos de amor incondicional.

Si fuera por ella lo habría cogido y se lo hubiese llevado lejos hace años. Pero ¿eso era lo mejor para él?

El destino le había negado el tener un padre presente, ella no iba a negarle el tener una madre... no importaba si no era la mejor madre del mundo, al menos era algo.

Le había rogado incontables veces a su madre que se mudaran a otro sitio, comenzar una nueva vida; en un lugar más accesible y lejos de los estigmas de Willow Valley. Su madre se había negado todas y cada una de esas veces, el estar lejos de sus lujos y riquezas le causaba una depresión enorme que solo se la curaba con alcohol, incluso ahora que Sakura hacía lo imposible para mantener su estilo de vida había veces que aún se decantaba por beber.

Hacía lo que mejor podía con lo poco que tenía. No podía obligar a su madre a mudarse a una residencia más adecuada, o que dejara de gastar dinero... no a menos que quisiera una madre alcohólica para su hermano.

Sentía el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros y, como cada noche antes de dormir, se preguntaba a sí misma si sus decisiones los llevarían a ambos por buen camino.


	11. Chapter 11

**LIFE by Jurie**

 **Capitulo 11**

Decir que los había ignorado era muy leve. Al final del día, luego de esquivar estratégicamente a ambos, se digno a por fin mirar su celular. Trece llamadas perdidas de Neji y unas pocas de Sasuke, que por cierto no tenía ni idea de donde había podido sacar su numero. Borró ambos registros como si así pudiera borrar los malos recuerdos.

Ino había intentado hablar con ella sobre porque desapareció de un momento al otro la otra noche. Le había contado los hechos, más o menos lo que había pasado, evitando el drama y los momentos de los que no quería hablar. No se quedó conforme con ello, pero al menos no le hizo más preguntas indiscretas.

—Y yo que me había emocionado... no sabes lo que daría por tener un amor prohibido—

Sakura no pudo evitar rodar los ojos—¿Y qué con Sai?—

—¡Shhhh!—le tapó la boca mirando al rededor para ver si alguien había escuchado—me lié con él en el baño de los padres de Tayuya—dijo con una sonrisa de una niña que hacía travesuras a escondidas de sus padres—fue la experiencia más jodidamente excitante que tuve en toda mi vida—

—Bueno... allí tienes tu "romance"—hizo comillas con sus dedos.

—No volverá a pasar Saku, esa clase de chicos desaparecen igual de rápido que llegan y se llevan tu dignidad con ellos... no va a llamarme—finalizó por fin con una sonrisa algo melancólica.

—Lo que sea, esas cosas no son para mi—

—Frentona, no se que ha pasado entre ustedes pero no puedes usar tu máscara de niña buena para ocultarte de mi. Te conozco, y me agradaba tener de nuevo a mi mejor amiga—su cara estaba seria como pocas veces antes.

—Lo sé—contestó honesta. Ella misma sentía como se perdía dentro de su papel muchas veces.

No mucho después de esa charla ambas se habían encontrado con Neji, que acechaba la salida del estacionamiento en busca de una cabellera rosada.

—Deberías hablar con él—

—¿Debería?—masculló furiosa, aún no lo superaba.

—Dale una chance de explicar—intuyo la rubia atinando a la situación sin saber de que hablaba—si no te convence puedes mandarlo a freír espárragos—

—Olvídalo, no lo haré—

Un destello de reconocimiento brilló en los ojos del castaño al verlas pasar cerca suyo. Se acercó al trote y las obligó a frenar posando una de sus manos en el hombro de la pelirrosa.

—Saku—

La temperatura bajó unos grados en el ambiente. Sakura no se digno a voltear a mirarlo, retiró la mano de Neji con un tirón y siguió su camino como si nada.

* * *

—Nee-san tengo hamble—

Había pasado a recoger a Shota por el jardín como de costumbre. No pudo evitar fastidiarse cuando sintió la mirada de las señoritas encargadas de cuidar a los niños; podía leerles la mente, mira que buena niña que recoge a su hermano, un pan de dios, su madre tiene mucha suerte de que se lleven tan bien. Pues que se lo digan a ella.

Sakura levantó a su hermano en brazos, con algo de esfuerzo, para tenerlo a la altura de su cara.

—¿Quieres que paremos a comer algo por ahí—

—¡Siii!—gritó el niño con una sonrisa incompleta.

La boca de Sakura formo una perfecta "O".

—¡¿Se te cayó un diente?! Oh por dios mi niño que grande estás—

—Nee-san basta de tus babas—refunfuñó el pequeño.

Inevitablemente Sakura tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Hoy es un día especial, comeremos lo que tu quieras—

—Burritos—gritó triunfal.

—Eres demasiado pequeño para comer tanta comida chatarra... vas a quedarte enano—

Ambos comieron en un puesto de burritos y luego fueron a un parque de niños.

Por algún motivo Shota decidió quedarse sentado en una banca al lado de su hermana mirando con deseo los distintos juegos. Todo parece más divertido cuando lo miras desde fuera.

—Eh—se escuchó a espaldas de ambos.

Shota volteó de inmediato con una sonrisa en la boca, Sakura por su parte se quedó dura, petrificada. Esa voz ronca sonaba como un ronroneo en sus espaldas y le erizó absolutamente toda la piel del cuerpo.

—Sasuke-niisan—el pequeño se abrazó a la pierna del moreno.

Bien jugado Sasuke, acercarte cuando estaba con Shota era una movida inteligente. Ella nunca involucraría a su hermano en esa clase de cosas. Respiró profundo un par de veces cogiendo las fuerzas necesarias para darse vuelta y mirarlo con la sonrisa más falsa que pudo encontrar.

—¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke?—sus ojos transmitían un reproche oculto que el pelinegro detectó al instante.

—Vine a ver a Shota—su sonrisa arrogante lo decía todo, la había estado siguiendo, acechándola esperando el momento perfecto.

—Shota—le dijo a su hermano—¿no quieres ir al tobogán? Se ve de lujo—

Las mejillas del niño se tiñeron de rojo paseando su mirada entre los dos adolescentes.

—Es que todos están milando a nee-san—murmuró casi con vergüenza.

No fue hasta ese momento en el que ella fue consiente de las miradas que le enviaban los padres de los otros niños, incluso algunos con sus esposas al lado. Las mejillas de ella también se tiñeron de rojo.

Sasuke colocó una de sus enormes y varoniles manos en la cabeza del niño—Déjamela a mi—le dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

El niño asintió feliz de ser libre al fin y se fue corriendo en dirección a los juegos.

—Eso fue sucio hasta para ti—le dijo ella aún sin borrar la sonrisa falsa de la cara.

—Déjalo ya Sakura, esa postura defensiva no es necesaria, vine a disculparme—

—No quiero tus disculpas, debiste pensarlo antes de soltar todo eso—

—Mira si yo estaba allí era solo porque tú me pediste que vaya—

—Ya habías dicho eso—se cruzó de brazos testaruda.

—Me quema por dentro ver como ese idiota te toca y te abraza como si fueras su propiedad Sakura—

Ella se quedó sin habla unos momentos, eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

—No te entiendo Sasuke, tú siempre tonteas conmigo, mira entiendo que se te haga gracioso meterte con la niña pija y yo acepté tus términos... pero lo nuestro es un calentón, no puedes hacerme escenitas—

La cara del moreno de contorsionó por el disgusto.

—¿Eso piensas sobre mí?... ¿sobre nosotros?—

—Yo... sí, eso creí—

—Esos son prejuicios, nunca te dije que estaba tonteando—

—Tampoco dijiste que ibas en serio—

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos con los brazos cruzados.

—Creo que tenemos cosas de que hablar—rompió por fin el silencio Sakura.

Sasuke la tomó de la muñeca y la arrastró, ignorando las quejas de ella, hasta una zona algo escondida entre los árboles. La acorraló con ayuda de sus brazos entre su pecho y el tronco de uno de esos árboles.

Ella bajó la mirada instintivamente al sentirse acorralada, por lo que el chico tuvo que sujetarle el mentón para obligarla a mirarlo.

—¿Qué sientes por mi Sakura?—

Los colores se le subieron a la cara—No lo sé...—contestó con toda la honestidad posible—¿y tú?—

El moreno negó con la cabeza coincidiendo con ella—No estoy seguro... pero yo no quiero dejar de verte y se que tú tampoco quieres eso—

—Lo llevas claro—

Sasuke podía ver como ella se mordía la mejilla por dentro, lo estaba volviendo loco.

—No hagas eso—

—¿Hacer qué?—continuó haciéndolo.

La mirada del chico vagaba por su boca, no podía controlarse. Los gestos y muecas de ella lo traían loquísimo. Tomó la poca determinación que le quedaba y le pellizcó la mejilla; vale era impulsivo y se comportaba como un animal, pero lo cabeza dura no se lo quitaba nadie.

—¡Auch! ¿por qué hiciste eso?—se quejó asesinándolo con la mirada. El chico sonrió de medio lado, pensar que ella se comportaba tan agradable con todos y con él era una ogra lo divertía de sobremanera.

—Es tu culpa por provocarme... ya te dije no voy a besarte—

A diferencia del enojo que Sasuke se veía venir, obtuvo una sonrisa endiablada a cambio—Así que querías besarme—ronroneó volviendo a morderse la mejilla.

La mirada del moreno tomó un leve tinte de advertencia, no muy amenazante, pero lo suficientemente tenebroso para alejarse de él por las dudas, como un cartel de "cuidado con el perro".

Sakura aceró su boca al oído del chico lo suficiente para que sienta el aliento húmedo y caliente en contacto con su piel. Sasuke sintió como una descarga eléctrica bajaba por su columna cuando ella depositó ese beso húmedo en el nacimiento de su cuello.

—Créeme que vas a hacerlo—su sonrisa se amplió aún más.


	12. Chapter 12

**LIFE by Jurie**

 **Capitulo 12**

—¡Kyaaaaaaaaa!—

—¡Shhhhh!—

—Haruno, Yamanka a dirección—

No había tenido mejor idea que contarle a Ino lo que había pasado justo en medio de la clase de matemáticas. Y ahora ambas estaban en el despacho del director siendo regañadas por "hablar en clase"; claramente estaban gritando, las corrigió el director Nara.

Por suerte las dejaron ir solo con una pequeña advertencia y la amenaza de llamar a sus padres si se repetía la situación.

Sakura se sujetaba el puente de la nariz intentando evitar el futuro dolor de cabeza que tendría.

—Olvídalo, no voy a volver a clase—murmuró la pelirrosa.

—Vale, vamos a mi casa—aceptó su amiga sin discutir. El período de matemáticas era el último y ninguna quería volver a cruzarse con el profesor Farrel.

Ambas se apresuraron a la casa de la rubia apretando los cuellos de sus abrigos para evitar que el fresco se colara. El verano se estaba yendo, llevándose con el los pocos vestigios de calor que quedaban. Pronto esos finos sweaters de lana no iban a ser suficiente para mantenerse calientes.

La casa de Ino era incluso más extravagante que la suya, un derroche de dinero y mal gusto, lo llamaba la madre de Sakura, incapaz de tragarse que alguien fuera más ostentoso que ella.

Por su parte los señores Yamanka rara vez estaban en casa; el señor Yamanka era un cantante famoso, recorría el mundo en interminables giras solo para volver a su casa un par de meses antes de emprender una nueva travesía, la madre de Ino, una novelista retirada, se dedicaba a acompañar a su esposo en sus viajes.

Por ende nadie se sorprendió cuando ambas se quitaron los pantalones comenzaron a andar por la casa en bragas y comiendo toda la mierda que encontraban por ahí. _Loza radiante_ pensó Sakura estirando los dedos de los pies sobre el tibio piso.

—Lo tienes aquí nena—dijo la rubia mostrándole la palma de la mano a su amiga—solo necesita un empujoncito—

—Lo dices como si fuera fácil—se quejó llevándose a la boca un puñado de papas fritas.

—Porque lo es—rodó los ojos como si estuviera diciendo una obviedad—¿recuerdas a Sai? El morenazo cañón que me tiré en lo de Tayuya, parece que quedó prendido de mis encantos. Hará una fiesta privada esta noche y estamos invitadas—

—Querrás decir que tú estás invitada—

La rubia movió una mano restándole importancia al asunto—Yo, tú, nosotras son tecnicismos. Aparte yo me sé de un guaperas que se pondrá feliz de verte, si sabes a lo que me refiero—dijo metiendo la mano dentro de su larga sudadera simulando una erección.

Sakura soltó una carcajada divertida ante las ocurrencias de su amiga—Cuando se te va a quitar lo cerda—

—Yo espero que nunca—le sonrió la rubia. Se levantó y comenzó a rebuscar en su armario—Ten—le arrojó por la cabeza un par de prendas.

—¿Qué es esto?—

—Lo que usarás esta noche—concluyó orgullosa de su elección.

—¿Si sabes que tengo un armario lleno no?—

—Lleno de ropa para ir a un convento—

—Sabes que no es cierto—frunció el seño la pelirrosa.

—Bueno tal vez no, pero se que estarás perrísima con eso, dame el gusto—

—Vale—aceptó finalmente Sakura—tengo que irme, te veo luego— le dijo volviéndose a poner los pantalones y guardando la ropa prestada en su mochila echa una bola—Ciao—

* * *

¿Alguna vez pensaron que las madres tienen un sexto sentido? Algo que les dice cuando estas jodido para ir a joderte aún más. Bueno, Sakura estaba pensando en este mismo instante.

La sonrisa plástica de su madre brillaba acompañada de sus enormes labios, esta vez, pintados color borgoña. Aún esperaba su respuesta.

—Mamá tengo un examen muy importante pronto, no crees que sería mejor quedarme a estudiar—intentó convencerla.

—Oh vamos cariño la señora Hyuuga realmente esperaba verte, sabes lo mucho que le agradas, y su sobrino es tan apuesto. Es un gran partido para ti Sakura.—

Se contuvo de rodar los ojos para no ofenderla, en cambio asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta.

Subió por la escalera agradeciendo mentalmente que Shota se quedara a dormir en casa de un amigo. Pequeño suertudo.

Se preparó sin ganas, con una falda celeste claro, un sweater blanco y unas sandalias bajas. Se colgó su mochila aún con la ropa de Ino al hombro. Dudaba poder terminar la dichosa cena lo suficientemente temprano como para llegar a ningún lado, pero no perdía nada intentando.

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba frente a la puerta de la mansión Hyuuga con un pie de manzana en la mano y una mueca de lo más torcida.

—¡Oh que gusto verlas!—nos recibió la señora Hyuuga con un abrazo de oso y un beso en cada mejilla. Caminamos guiadas por su rechoncha sonrisa hasta un comedor enorme donde estaba el resto de la familia Hyuuga.

Todos se sentaron a comer luego de una incómoda sesión de saludos y halagos interminables.

Sakura había dejado deliberadamente un lugar vacío al lado de Neji, sentándose en cambio al lado del miembro más callado de la familia, Hinata.

La familia estaba compuesta por los señores Hyuuga, su sobrino Neji, hijo del hermano gemelo de Hiashi; Hanabi una preadolescente que se encargaba de hacer de las suyas donde quiera que vaya, el dolor de cabeza de los Hyuuga; y Hinata, la buena y callada.

Dentro de este coctel era Hinata la que se llevaba la peor parte siempre, notas mediocres, personalidad sosa, la parte menos memorable de la familia. Por eso Sakura se sorprendió al verla cenar con ellos, ya que ella misma debido a su timidez se aislaba de esta clase de eventos sociales.

Casi no había podido probar bocado, la comida era deliciosa y extravagante, pero la mirada de Neji clavada en ella la ponía de los nervios. Se contuvo de no secar el sudor de sus palmas en la falda que llevaba, lo último que quería era que el castaño se crea que tenía efecto sobre ella.

Sakura esperó todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía, sin embargo a la hora del postre no pudo soportar más la situación.

—Voy al tocador— avisó y se fue casi al trote por el pasillo.

Se apoyó en la puerta del baño dejándose caer al piso de mármol. En contacto con su ardiente y sudorosa piel, el frío piso era casi un consuelo para ella. Apretó con todas sus fuerzas la mochila que aún cargaba con ella a pesar de las múltiples peticiones de su madre de dejarla en el perchero. _Vendrás por ella luego,_ le dijo sin sonar ni un pelo convincente.

—¿Sakura?—la pelirosa no pudo evitar un respingo de sorpresa al escuchar una voz tan suave como una bola de algodón llamándola.

Abrió la puerta unos centímetros dejando ver unos preciosos ojos perla esquivarle la mirada rápidamente.

—Hola Hinata—dijo con voz algo ronca. Tenían la misma edad, iban a la misma clase, y nunca habían cruzado más de dos palabras. No podía ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro al ver que la tímida Hinata la había llamado.

—Etto yo... si te sientes incomoda Sakura-chan... puedes venir a mi habitación hasta que todos se vayan... digo solo si tu quieres claro—su tartamudeo era adorable. Se la notaba nerviosa a leguas, en especial porque estaba intentando alisar arrugas inexistentes en su falda una y otra vez con sus dedos temblorosos.

—Claro, me encantaría—sonrió Sakura dejando ver una hilera de dientes perfectamente blancos.

Estuvieron hablando unos cuarenta minutos de cosas que jamás pensaron tener en común. Bandas de música, comidas, etc. Para colmo aunque no lo demostrase, parece ser que Hinata tenía un don para entender a las personas, y supo de inmediato que la incomodidad de Sakura se debía a su primo Neji—No lo hace apropósito... solo no sabe cuando parar de insistir—lo intentó defender.

El celular de Sakura comenzó a vibrar como loco de un momento al otro.

—Disculpa será solo un momento—se disculpó la pelirrosa.

— _¡¿Dónde coño estás frentona?!—_

—Es una larga historia Ino, estoy en casa de los Hyuuga... mi madre me obligó a venir—

— _Tú y yo a la casa de Sai, ahora mismo—_ concluyó.

Sakura suspiró del cansancio, nada le gustaría más que ir y encontrarse "casualmente" con el dueño de sus pensamientos, pero dudaba firmemente que iba a ser posible para ella.

—Estoy con Hinata, ya sabes... la prima de Neji—

— _Por mi puedes estar con Popeye el marino nena pero más te vale que muevas el culo y vengas en este instante—_

—¿Puedes pasar por lo de los Hyuuga a recogernos?—

— _Paso en 10—_

—Vale, estaremos listas—aceptó sabiendo que Ino nunca tomaría un no por respuesta.

Hinata se veía pálida, y probablemente se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle hablado en primer lugar.

—Oh vamos Hinata es solo una reunión privada, será divertido ya verás—

Como era de esperar, era la clase de chica que no sabía decir que no, por lo que diez minutos más tardes estaban cambiadas y montadas en el carro de Ino.

Nada mejor para empezar la noche que secuestrar a la heredera de los Hyuuga de su propio hogar.


	13. Chapter 13

**LIFE by Jurie**

 **Capitulo 13**

Habían hecho una pequeña "parada de boxes" como decía Ino, o mejor dicho cambiarse por turnos en la parte trasera del auto. Gracias al cielo Ino, en su afán de estar siempre guapa, había optado por llevar un atuendo extra, en caso de emergencia decía, atuendo que Hinata se vio obligada a usar.

—¿Crees que sea una buena idea?—dijo Sakura mirándose al espejo retrovisor por décima vez, intentando enfocar su nerviosismo en otra cosa— eso de oh casualmente paso por la casa de tu amigo no cuela sabes, va a pensar que soy una rarita que lo acosa. ¿Y si no quiere verme? Digo yo no lo culparía, luego del atracón de la tarde yo tampoco querría verme ¿segura no me hace barriga?—

—Frentona deja el drama, ese es mi rollo vale. Además estás preciosa, créeme nena si yo fuera hombre te follaría—le guiñó un ojo la rubia.

—O sea que tengo pintas de zorra, sabía que no tenía que usar tu ropa—

Tan normal transcurría la conversación para ellas que no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada histérica cuando vieron a Hinata con las mejillas ardiendo como fuego.

Tardaron unos quince minutos más en llegar a la casa de Sai. Acogedora y humilde, sería una descripción bastante justa. Las recibió el pelinegro con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa en la cara, y un beso en la boca a Ino. No parecía molesto por la presencia de las otras dos chicas, claramente no podía interesarla nada después de ver el escotaso que lucía la rubia.

Entraron a una sala amplia, con sillones de distintas formas y colores repartidos a lo largo de toda la habitación. Todos la gente que había estado en la playa la otra noche estaban allí y también un par más. Todos incluyendo a Karin, que estaba cómodamente recostada en el hombro de Sasuke, quien por cierto no hacía ningún intento por quitársela de encima.

Tembló cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, la cara del chico era un poema: una mezcla entre sorpresa e intriga. Los ojos de Sasuke se oscurecieron de inmediato reflejando una nueva emoción: Lujuria.

El nudo en la garganta de ella era intragable. Ni siquiera quiso mirar a Karin, no soportaría ver la mirada burlona de esa maldita zorra. Tomó de la manga a Hinata y la arrastró por todo el lugar hasta sentarse cerca de Naruto.

El rubio parecía confuso de verlas a ambas en ese lugar, no le disgustaba del todo, pero era difícil acostumbrarse a la sensación de tenerlas cerca. Parecía particularmente interesado en Hinata, que se retorcía incomoda en el asiento, intentando en vano alargar un poco la falda que llevaba.

El celular de Sakura comenzó a vibrar compulsivamente, cogió el móvil de la cartera y vio un mensaje de Sasuke.

 _¿Porqué me ignoraste Sakura?_

La rabia coloró las mejillas de la pelirrosa mientras dejaba el celular a un lado, no iba a darle el gusto de contestarle. Miró de reojo hacia donde estaba, Karin seguía a su lado. Al menos había tenido la decencia de sacar el brazo de alrededor de los hombros de la zanahoria. El nudo en su garganta se incrementó aún más.

—Oye si que estás solicitada eh—comentó entre risas Naruto al ver que el celular no dejaba de vibrar.

—Si eso parece—contestó ella con una mueca. Cogió el teléfono una vez más.

 _¿Ni siquiera vas a contestar mis msj?_

 _Por cierto estás preciosa._

 _Ese jean te hace un culo perfecto, me encantaría estrujarlo para ver si se siente igual de bien._

Los colores se le subieron otra vez a la cara, solo que esta vez no tenía nada que ver con el enojo. ¿Acaso eso era sexting?

—Traeré algo de tomar—dijo Sakura. Sentía la mirada de Sasuke clavada en su nuca, pero se contuvo de voltear.

Se acercó lo más rápido posible a la heladera y sacó una cerveza congelada. Lamentablemente para ella la cocina era estilo americana, por lo que el moreno aún podía seguirla con la mirada en su recorrido.

—Lo siento—murmuró cuando chocó con algo duro por ir distraída. Casi se le desencaja la mandíbula al ver que estaba hablando con el clon exacto de Sasuke Uchiha.

—Oh no, fue mi culpa, se me están subiendo las copas y tú estás algo bajita. No te vi—concluyó la montaña de músculos.

Sakura lo observó un par de segundos, entrando en cuenta de las diferencias entre él y Sasuke. Por lo pronto el chico frente ella llevaba el pelo largo, sujeto en una coleta baja, y si miras con atención se ven unas ojeras grises y la sombra de su barba que denotan que es algo mayor.

—¿Tengo que ofenderme porque me has llamado enana?—preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Bueno sinceramente espero que no te ofendas porque tu sonrisa es preciosa—

No pudo evitar el leve sonrojo que aparecía en sus mejillas. No es que se derritiera por cada guaperas que le fuera diciendo cumplidos por la vida, pero realmente no se lo esperaba. Por otra parte no podía evitar compararlo mentalmente con Sasuke una y otra vez.

—No pareces una chica de cerveza—sonrió de costado—te pega más el licor de melón—

Sakura frunció la boca disgustada—Ni en broma, no lo soporto—contestó sacando la lengua.

—Aún así no te pega la cerveza—se carajeó el moreno al ver la cara de ella.

—De hecho me gusta el tequila—

La sonrisa del chico se amplió dejando ver una dentadura blanca como la nieve.

—Puedo hacer los mejores tequilas de toda la costa oeste—

Sakura dudó por un segundo desviando su mirada hacia la mesa donde estaban Hinata y Naruto hablando.

—No les importará si me uno—agregó al notar la duda en ella.

—Vale—aceptó finalmente.

Ambos se sentaron en el sillón de tres plazas al lado de Hinata, mientras que Naruto se quedó en su sillón individual enfrentado a los demás.

—Itachi tronco—chocó puños Naruto con el moreno. Así que Itachi era su nombre.

—Qué hay Naruto, ¿te van unos chupitos?—

—Hombre eso no se pregunta—

Todos, incluyendo Hinata bajo la presión de Naruto, bebieron de un golpe la primera ronda de tragos.

Estaban por tragar la cuarta ronda cuando Ino y Sai aparecieron y se sentaron junto a ellos, ambos visiblemente borrachos y de la mano. El sillón de tres plazas era suficiente para cuatro personas menudas apretadas. Pero ni Itachi ni Sai eran menudos, ni entraban los cinco, por lo que Sakura tuvo que pararse tambaleando un poco.

—Oyeee dónde vas tú—Itachi la cogió de la muñeca con una sonrisa, ayudándola a recuperar el equilibrio. Luego tironeó de ella para dejarla sentada sobre su regazo—Mucho mejor—

Sakura nunca pudo tomar la cuarta ronda de tequila porque cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba siendo arrastrada por toda la casa por un furioso Sasuke. Se dejó arrastrar hasta un patio trasero, demasiado mareada como para protestar.

—¿A qué juegas Sakura?—el cabreo que traía el Uchiha se veía a leguas.

—¿Yooo?—su boca formo una perfecta "O", totalmente indignada como para contestar otra cosa.

—Si tú. Pasaste de mi como de la mierda, no contestas mis mensajes y ahora coqueteas con mi hermano ¿Qué demonios?—

 _Su hermano_ , pensó Sakura. Sí, eso tenía más sentido que un clon.

—Lo hubieras pensado antes de dejar que la zanahoria se te refriegue como perra en celo—masculló entre dientes.

—¿Zanahoria...? De qu...—Sasuke paró un segundo intentando adivinar a que se refería con zanahoria. Una sonrisa torcida apareció en su cara cuando dio con la respuesta—estás celosa—

—En tus sueños Uchiha—

Demasiado tarde, el moreno la estaba acorralando contra una pared, demasiado alegre como para seguir discutiendo por nada.

—Karin y yo somos amigos de la infancia—sonrió presionando su firme muslo entre las piernas de la pelirosa.

Sakura intentó ahogar el gemido que le produjo sentir la pierna del chico en su intimidad sin éxito. Los ojos del moreno brillaron arrogantemente en la oscuridad.

—Está colada por ti hace años—

—¿Cómo tú?—bromeo el chico.

La cara de ella era un poema—¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!—gritó con la mandíbula desencajada.

—Tu amiga la rubia es mala bebedora, le soltó todo a Sai la otra noche—

—Para tu información solo fueron unas semanas en las que mencioné que me parecías guapo—Sakura mordió su mejilla por dentro, como le era costumbre cuando se ponía nerviosa.

—Te lo buscaste—y dicho esto el Uchiha la tomó por la nuca y estampó sus labios contra los de ella en un choque apasionado y bestial. Aprovechó el momento en el que ella soltó un gemido para colar su lengua en la boca de la chica y profundizar aún más el beso. Con manos temblorosas ella solo atinó a colocar sus manos en el cabello del chico, tironeando suavemente de los lisos mechones azabaches. En algún momento del beso las caricias se hicieron más intensas por parte de ambos, las manos de Sasuke descendieron por su espalda hasta apretar descaradamente sus nalgas, acercándola más hacia él.

—Te dije que quería estrujarlo—murmuró él antes de volver a la boca de la chica con un beso aún más intenso que el anterior.

—¡Aah!—gimió Sakura al sentir la pierna del chico refregándose contra su intimidad. Se sentía caliente, hirviendo, como un volcán a punto de estallar. Una sensación que nunca antes había sentido.

Un ruido sordo los obligó a romper el beso.

Sasuke le tapó la boca con una mano, presionándola fuerte contra la pared, al sentir el ruido de la puerta trasera abriéndose.

No pudieron ver quienes eran, solo vieron dos siluetas alejarse juntas hacia la oscuridad de la calle.

Luego de esta escena ambos recuperaron su compostura, intentando arreglar sus ropas y el pelo con los dedos de las manos.

—Creí que tu no besabas a nadie—tonteó Sakura con una sonrisa.

—Me vuelves loco—murmuró Sasuke tomándola por las mejillas y depositando otro beso sobre sus labios, esta vez más suavemente.


	14. Chapter 14

**LIFE by Jurie**

 **Capitulo 14**

Inhala... exhala. Inhala... exhala.

Una alarma interrumpió la lista de reproducción de Sakura. Cogió el celular y lo miró. Cuarenta y cinco minutos de cardio parecían más que suficiente para ella.

Estiró los músculos durante unos segundos para evitar futuros calambres. Apenas eran las 11 así que aún tenía diez minutos para llegar corriendo a buscar a Shota a la casa de su amiguito. Llegó a la dirección indicada dos minutos antes de lo que pensaba, lo que la hizo soltar una sonrisa orgullosa.

Se acercó no sin cierta timidez al lugar indicado. Era una especie de tienda pequeña, similar a esas open 24, pero con un rollo más familiero y casual. ¿Se abría equivocado de lugar?

—¡Hola! En que puedo ayudarte—le sonrió un rubio de ojos azules eléctricos. Parecía tener unos treinta y largos y su sonrisa era contagiosa, su cara se le hizo extremada parecida, pero no supo exactamente de que.

—Eh... lo siento creo que me equivoqué de lugar, iba a recoger a mi hermano pero la dirección señala este lugar.—

—¡Ah tu debes ser la hermana de Shota! Lo lamento te confundí con un cliente, pasa al fondo y sube la escalera, está allí jugando con Mitsuki—

—Gracias—murmuró aún algo intimidada y se dirigió directo escaleras arriba. Luego de unos segundos decidió golpear la puerta con los nudillos, ya que le pareció de mala educación entrar sin golpear—

—Viejo no me jodas que te olvidaste otra vez las llaves—la puerta se abrió de par en par y allí apareció Naruto, que llevaba una cara entre asombro y enfado.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?—preguntó rascándose la cabeza. No parecía ofendido, solo confundido.

—Vine por mi hermano—concluyó ella.

—¿Ustedes no tienen mayordomos o algo así para esas cosas?—

—El mayordomo está cuidando la casa de Malibú—bromeó ella.

Luego de unos segundos de confusión, el rubio finalmente captó la broma y soltó una carcajada enérgica—Me has pillado, ven pasa—

—No sabía que tenías hermanos—

—No los tengo— se encogió de hombros Naruto—Mitsuki es mi primo, se está quedando con nosotros—

Sakura no tuvo tiempo para contestar porque de inmediato un par de brazos rodearon sus rodillas y tuvo que sujetarse de un mueble para no caer.

—¡Nee-san!—gritó el niño—Mitsuki y yo hemos estado dibujando mila—le extendió un papel arrugado para que lo vea. Señaló un manchón rosa— esa eles tú y este es Sasuke-niisan—señaló otro manchón negro.

—Está muy bonito—sonrió con un nudo de incomodidad en la garganta.

—¡Ahh tu debes ser Sakura!—una mujer pelirroja apareció usando un delantal y un guante de cocina. Su sonrisa era cálida como el sol y desprendía buen humor por todos sus poros—Shota no ha parado de hablar de ti durante la cena, mira que guapa eres—

—Gracias señora—murmuró ella sonrojándose. Naruto se tapó la boca para evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Oh cariño dime Kushina—sonrió. Volteó su mirada a Naruto y su expresión cambió automáticamente a una cara endemoniada—¡Y tú Naruto como no has podido ofrecerle algo de tomar a nuestra invitada!—

Naruto se puso pálido y me envió una mirada suplicante.

—No se preocupe señ... Kushina, Shota y yo ya nos íbamos, gracias por cuidar de mi hermano—sonrió cálidamente.

—¡Oh! Es una lástima, Mitsuki y yo esperábamos que se queden a almorzar—

No fue hasta ese momento en el que Sakura reparó en el pequeño niño rubio que se escondía tras las piernas de Mikoto. Se acercó a paso lento y se arrodilló delante del pequeño que la miraba tímidamente—Lo siento Mitsuki, Shota y yo tenemos que irnos, pero puedes venir a jugar a mi casa cuando quieras ¿Qué dices?—

El pequeño asintió con una sonrisita tímida. Shota y Sakura salieron del lugar saludando enérgicamente a toda la familia con la mano.

Caminaron de la mano por las cuadras del barrio en dirección en la colina, por suerte durante el día esas cuadras no parecían ni la mitad de lo peligrosas que lo que realmente eran.

—Woaaa mira ese coche nee-san—

—¡Shota no corras!—

Sakura cogió el niño al vuelo justo a tiempo antes de que se suba al auto.

—¡Quielo subi... mhpmm!—

—Lo siento mucho señor el no quiso...—dijo tapando la boca del niño.

—¿Sakura?—

La pelirrosa por fin alzó la mirada, encontrándose con unos sorprendidos ojos azabaches. Sasuke estaba allí parado con el torso desnudo, leves gotas de sudor mezcladas con grasa resbalaban por su firme pecho.

—Mis ojos están aquí arriba—bromeó.

—Mmhphm—Sakura finalmente soltó la boca de Shota—casi me ahogo—lloriqueo el pequeño.

—Hey ¿te gustan los autos?—le dijo Sasuke agachándose hasta la altura de Shota.

—¡Siii!—

—Este aún no está terminado—le dio un golpe cariñoso al capot de un Chevy. El auto lucia casi nuevo, se notaba el esfuerzo que habían puesto en él—te llevaré a dar una vuelta cuando esté listo—

—Guay—concluyó contento.

—¿Sakura?¿Shota?—una voz femenina los hizo voltear.

—¡Tía Mikoto!—

Shota corrió hacia los brazos de la pelinegra.

—Mi niño como has estado—

—Bien—

—No he sabido de ustedes en un tiempo ¿cómo está tu madre Sakura?—dijo con una sonrisa amable.

—Ella está bien, se ha ido de viaje por una semana o dos—se la notaba a leguas incómoda por el hecho de estar hablando con la madre del chico al que se había comido con los ojos hacía unos segundos.

—Oh en ese caso por qué no almuerzan con nosotros—

—Lo siento Mikoto, acabo de correr unos kilómetros y necesito ir a casa a por una ducha—

—Tonterías Sakura, puedes usar nuestra ducha, he cuidado de ustedes por años y hoy no va a ser distinto solo—

Sakura miró a Sasuke suplicando que diga algo para ayudarla, pero solo recibió una sonrisa burlón y un ademán para entrar en la casa—Las damas primero—

—Púdrete—susurró ella cuando pasó a su lado ensanchando aún más la sonrisa del chico.

—Sasuke ve arriba y muéstrale el baño a Sakura—

Ambos pasaron veloces escaleras arriba hasta el cuarto de baño.

—Ponte una camiseta—murmuró con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Por el contrario el chico la tomó por la cintura y la pegó a su pecho desnudo. Los ojos de ambos se oscurecieron por la excitación hasta que las bocas chocaron enredándose en una danza de besos interminables.

—¡Saku, toma lo que quieras de mi armario cariño!—gritó una voz femenina desde abajo.

Ambos se separaron como un resorte, quedándose a un metro de distancia del otro.

—Tengo que bañarme—murmuró Sakura volviendo en sí—sola—agregó al ver que Sasuke no se movía.

—Si te arrepientes mi habitación está al fondo del pasillo—le dio un beso rápido y desapareció tras la puerta.


	15. Chapter 15

**LIFE by Jurie**

 **Capitulo 15**

¿En qué momento de la historia de la humanidad había terminado bañándose en la casa del tío más apuesto del valle?

De repente se lo imaginó solo a unos metros de ella cambiándose de ropa, la desnudez de ella tampoco ayudaba mucho en esos momentos.

Abrió el agua fría mucho más de lo necesario para intentar enfriar sus pensamientos.

Salió de la ducha enredando la toalla en su cabello para secarlo apropiadamente. Se encontró con un conjunto que había tomado prestado de Mikoto un minuto antes de entrar a bañarse. De repente cayó en cuenta de algo, no tenía ropa interior.

Se cogió la frente preguntándose como podía pasar su día de mal a peor en un segundo.

¿Qué opciones le quedaban? Ir en plan comando el resto de la tarde arriesgándose a coger algún sarpullido raro en el proceso, o bien tomarle la palabra a Sasuke e ir a tocar su puerta esperando que no la humille de por vida.

Se vistió con el pantalón de yoga y la camiseta holgada y, luego de dejar la toalla en el canasto de la ropa sucia, salió por el pasillo.

Miró hacia ambos lados suspirando de alivio al no encontrarse con nadie. No pudo evitar frotar sus piernas entre ellas al sentir la incomoda tela rozando su intimidad. La puerta de la izquierda era la habitación de Mikoto, por lo que supuso que la de Sasuke estaba a la derecha. Se acercó arrastrando los pies descalzos y tocó con suavidad la puerta.

Sintió el ruido de un pasador y luego la puerta se abrió frente a ella. Sasuke se sorprendió solo un segundo, antes de apartarse para dejarla pasar con una sonrisa lobuna.

—Eso fue rápido—bromeó.

Sakura le golpeó el brazo con una mirada asesina—No te hagas ideas raras—

Sasuke miró a ambos lados—Tu vienes a mi habitación luciendo tan caliente y yo me hago ideas raras, estás jugando con fuego nena—

Le dio un vistazo rápido a la habitación. Era la primera vez que estaba en la habitación de un chico que no fuera su padre, olía a menta y loción de afeitar. Contrario de lo que esperaba, el lugar lucía arreglado y limpio, minimalista de hecho: paredes blancas, una cama sencilla con un cobertor azul marino y un armario de madera. Lo único que indicaba que en ese lugar vivía alguien era el montón de ropa sucia que había en un rincón de la habitación, manchada de grasa y sudor, era la ropa que llevaba hace un rato. Miró a Sasuke de arriba abajo, llevaba el pelo algo húmedo, y un conjunto de entre casa, dedujo que había otro baño en la casa por lo que ambos se habían estado bañando al mismo tiempo.

—Vine a pedirte algo—murmuró ella aún examinando el lugar.

—¿Otro beso como el de antes? No hace falta que me lo digas dos veces—sonrió acercándose peligrosamente a la boca de la chica.

—Ropa interior—

—¿Perdona? Creo que escuche mal...—

—Sasuke realmente vine a pedirte ropa interior...—

—No me digas que no estás usando...—los ojos del chico se volvieron aún más negros de lo que naturalmente eran. Sin poder evitarlo la cogió de las caderas, acercándola más a él, jugueteando con el elástico de sus pantalones.

—No puedo pedirle a tu mamá—murmuró aún roja por la vergüenza, disfrutando la caricia del chico a lo largo de su vientre.

—Me apetece más desvestirte que darte ropa—comentó él mordiendo despacito el cuello de Sakura. Ella sintió una descarga eléctrica de placer y sumergió sus manos por debajo de la camiseta del chico por puro instinto. Su vientre era plano y duro como una roca, pasó sus dedos a través de los abdominales del chico, haciéndolo soltar un gemido ahogado. Como respuesta el chico deslizó su mano por debajo del elástico, accediendo a la suave piel de sus nalgas. La levantó lo suficiente para permitirle enredar sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, permitiendo una fricción más profunda e íntima.

—Me enloqueces, Sakura—dijo él saboreando los labios de ella con ansias.

Sakura jadeó en busca de aire al momento de romper el beso, soltando algún que otro gemido esporádico al sentir el roce del miembro masculino en ella.

—Te deseo—murmuró ella consumida por el placer.

—¡Chicos ya está la comida!—

Sasuke la bajó a regañadientes, no sin antes depositar otro beso húmedo en su boca. Se acercó a un cajón y sacó un bóxer de él.

—Ten, úsalo, hace años no me queda. Te espero abajo.—Le dio un beso en la frente y salió disparado de la habitación.

Sakura se vistió con la ropa interior de Sasuke por debajo del pantalón, intentando no pensar en lo mucho que le excitaba la idea. Se arregló el pelo con las manos y bajó derecho al salón.

Los cuatro se sentaron en la mesa a disfrutar de un delicioso guiso de pollo, Mikoto tenía un enorme talento para cocinar.

La puerta de entrada se abrió de sopetón dejando ver a un pelinegro de coleta. Si sintió algún tipo de sorpresa al ver los invitados lo supo disimular perfectamente.

—¿Qué hay cuñada?—saludó chistoso, haciendo atragantar a Sakura con la comida.

Al parecer luego de la noche del beso, Sasuke le había dejado bien en claro que esa chica estaba fuera de los límites. Sakura miró paranoica a Mikoto, quien no reaccionó de ninguna manera, al parecer estaba más que acostumbrada de ver a Itachi molestando a Sasuke.

—Itachi cariño porque no te sientas a comer—lo invitó Mikoto con una sonrisa dulce.

—Lo siento mamá ya comí por ahí, me pondré a terminar el suelo de la cocina.—

—Espera a que Sasuke termine de almorzar, puedes descansar hasta entonces—

Itachi suspiró, detectando el recelo en la voz de su madre—Mamá... no podemos quedarnos por siempre, en cuanto la casa esté lista Sasuke y yo volveremos a Seattle—

Los ojos de Mikoto se nublaron con dolor, por temor a quedarse sola en esa enorme casa llena de recuerdos. Se levantó de la mesa con una disculpa y se fue directo a la cocina a trastear.

Sakura sintió un vacío en el estómago similar al vértigo ¿De eso se trataba todo?¿Se la ligaría y luego saldría corriendo sin mirar atrás?. Miró a Sasuke con cierto reproche, el pelinegro solo atinó a revolverse incómodo en su asiento, incapaz de decir nada delante de Shota.

—Bueno... creo que ustedes tienen que hablar ¿Amiguito porque no vamos tu y yo a por un helado?—preguntó Itachi al niño, que seguía comiendo sin ser capaz de detectar el ambiente tenso.

Shota miró a Sakura con duda en sus ojos. Ella le dio una media sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza—Ve y diviértete un rato—

El niño salió por la puerta junto con el Uchiha mayor, dejando a ambos mirándose sin emitir ningún sonido.

—Ven, necesitamos un lugar tranquilo para hablar—

* * *

¡Muchísimas gracias por los rw! Espero que sigan disfrutando la historia 3


	16. Chapter 16

**LIFE by Jurie**

 **Capitulo 16**

Se dirigieron al Taunuss sin atreverse a romper el silencio. Unos quince minutos después pararon en una carretera en el medio de la nada. Sasuke bajó del carro y abrió la puerta del acompañante al notar que Sakura no bajaba.

—Olvide ponerme zapatillas—murmuró ella algo sonrojada. Estaba tan ensimismada por la noticia que ni siquiera sintió el frío piso otoñal bajo sus pies en el camino al auto. Sin embargo, ahora que se había calmado, notaba los dedos del pie como cubitos de hielo.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y la tomó en brazos como un saco de papas. La llevó unos metros, no sin soportar las quejas y un par de golpes en la espalda por parte de la pelirrosa.

Cuando la bajó se afirmó al piso con los pies intentando no perder el equilibrio.

—¿Arena?—preguntó al sentir el suelo suave y cálido bajo sus pies.

—No vas a lastimarte los pies aquí—sonrió el pelinegro. Sakura le devolvió una sonrisa tímida.

Estaban en la misma playa en la que se encontraron tiempo atrás. Caminaron un rato hasta que decidieron parar a sentarse.

—¿Hace cuánto sabías que ibas a irte?—

—Siempre lo supe, volví solo para intentar llevar a mi madre a Seattle. Al final nos quedamos a hacer algunas reparaciones a la casa—un vestigio de dolor apareció en la mirada de la pelirrosa.

—¿Por qué nunca lo mencionaste?—

—Lo siento... no trataba de ocultarlo, solo buscaba el momento adecuado—

Unos segundos de silencio lograron aplacar el temperamento de Sakura, al menos un poco.

—¿Tienes que irte?—murmuró suplicante.

—Sí... mi vida está allá Sakura—hizo una pausa para respirar—tengo un trabajo y una casa a la que volver con mi hermano—

—Solías tener una vida aquí también...—

Sasuke negó con la cabeza—La vida aquí siempre fue una tortura para mí... tengo el don de meterme en problemas donde quiera que vaya, en un pueblito como este todos te conocen... te juzgan por lo que escuchan de ti, aún antes de conocerte. Mi único futuro aquí era rogar que algún ricachón se apiade de mí y me deje trabajar limpiando su piscina—

Sakura se abrazó las piernas. No tenía sentido negar lo que decía, ella misma se sentía presa de los estereotipos todo el tiempo. La única diferencia es que ella había nacido en una posición con más "privilegios" que él.

—Mi hermano y yo no teníamos mucha relación con nuestro padre, sin embargo él era un buen hombre, Sakura. Amaba y respetaba a mi madre, trabajaba día y noche para traer el pan a la mesa, y nunca nos levantó la mano... aún así, luego de que él enfermó, tuve los mejores años de mi vida. Salir de la ciudad, respirar aire nuevo, fue una sensación totalmente nueva para mí. Me sentí libre por primera vez, empecé a creer que allá afuera había un lugar para mí, lejos de todas las miradas del valle—

—Itachi y yo trabajamos sin parar, enviando dinero para las medicinas de papá... hasta ahora. Créeme que hubiese preferido no volver a pisar nunca más este lugar, pero lo hice y te encontré sin siquiera buscarte. Por primera vez en la vida me hiciste preguntar si realmente quería tanto volver a la "libertad".—

—Sasuke...—murmuró ella acariciando la mejilla del chico con el dorso de la mano.

La mirada del pelinegro se llenó de remordimiento—Te lo dije antes y te lo repito, no se que me pasa contigo, pero no quiero separarme de ti hasta averiguarlo... Pero aún así tengo que volver allá, y no puedo arrastrarte conmigo. Tienes una vida aquí, Sakura; encontrarás alguien mejor que yo que pueda cuidarte el resto de tu vida, no solo una propuesta de libertad vacía.—

—¿Y qué si yo quiero ser libre?—

—Sakura... sabes que es lo mejor—intentó detenerla.

—¡No, claro que no lo se! ¿Quién dijo que esa es la vida que yo quiero para mí? Incluso ahora...—guardó silencio intentando contener las lágrimas de rabia que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

—Eh... no llores nena—la atrajo hacia él y ella escondió la cara en su pecho aspirando su aroma masculino que tanto le gustaba.

—Mi vida entera es una farsa, Sasuke—

—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó él acariciando suavemente el pelo de la chica.

—Desde niña me criaron para intentar complacer a los demás, con el tiempo me acostumbré a ser la hija perfecta, la estudiante sobresaliente y atlética, la amiga que nunca queda mal... no quiero ser el adorno en la vitrina de algún tonto con dinero.—

—¿Por qué sigues en el valle entonces?—preguntó con curiosidad. No se esperaba que la gente con dinero sufra problemas similares a él. De hecho suponía que si seguía en este lugar después de tanto tiempo era porque le gustaba el curso de las cosas aquí.

—Shota...—murmuró por toda explicación.

—Cuéntame, quizás pueda ayudarte.—

—Todo empezó mucho tiempo atrás, incluso antes de que yo exista. Mi madre se crió en Beverly Hills, una enorme ciudad llena de riquezas y esperanzas... para cuando ella se hizo mayor, mi abuelo tenía problemas financieros, la economía entró en recesión y la empresa que lo sacó adelante tanto tiempo se fue a la bancarrota. Fue entonces cuando apareció mi padre, un doctor recién recibido, con un futuro prometedor, pero pueblerino. La familia Haruno era de las más prestigiosas del valle, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de ser de un lugar alejado del resto del mundo. Verás hasta en los ricos hay expectativas, para una chica de ciudad, casarse con un pueblerino... fue un golpe bajo para ella y su ego.—

—Aún así se casaron... es lo mejor que puedes pretender, le dijeron. Con el tiempo empezó a querer a mi padre, pero había un vacío dentro de ella que no podía llenar; un vacío que había dejado la esperanza de una vida real y no arreglada por conveniencia. Mi madre no supo manejar la situación, entró en una enorme depresión y comenzó a beber. Todo cambió cuando se quedó embarazada de mí, la depresión desapareció milagrosamente... y comenzó a crear expectativas sobre mí. Cuando yo no podía cubrir sus expectativas tenía recaídas, no solo el alcohol, también ropa, joyas, todo lo que podía hacerla olvidar.—

—Gracias al cielo mi padre podía cubrir todos sus caprichos monetarios... pero lamentablemente ambos sufrieron un accidente en carro, mi padre falleció en el acto, mi madre salió casi ilesa pero sus depresiones empeoraron. Shota era solo un bebé en ese entonces, he cuidado de él desde entonces. La razón por la que sigo aquí es por él, cumplo las expectativas de mi madre para que no se descontrole. Shota ya perdió uno de sus padres, no voy a ser yo la que la aleje de su madre, ni siquiera si no se lo merece.—

—Vaya...—murmuró él—tienes una historia más complicada de lo que esperaba— la miró directo a los ojos—has cargado tu sola con todo el peso de tu familia siendo solo una niña—

Sakura lo tomó por la cara y lo besó apasionadamente—Tu eres mi libertad Sasuke, eres lo único que he hecho solo por voluntad propia—

—Tu gente nunca aceptaría lo que hay entre nosotros—

—Y aún así lo deseo más que nada—murmuró ella pegada a sus labios—no me importa lo que digan, te quiero a ti Sasuke—

Ambos se besaron en la arena, lentamente, sin apuro, dejándose llevar por el torrente de emociones que salían de sus pieles. El beso fue largo y suave, transmitiendo todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro, y que aún no eran capaces de decir en voz alta.


	17. Chapter 17

**LIFE by Jurie**

 **Capitulo 17**

Había estado revisando las distintas cuentas de su madre y todo parecía sorprendentemente en orden. Sin contar el desliz del Ferrari, que de hecho su madre había devuelto con la excusa de no ser "lo suficientemente fino para una dama", las cuentas del mes iban perfectas.

Se palmeó mentalmente la espalda con una sonrisa victoriosa en la cara. Al menos esta quincena no tendría que pisar la jaula si todo seguía yendo sobre rieles.

Se tomó su tiempo para darse un baño de burbujas relajante, aprovechando sus últimas días de libertad. Su madre volvería pasado mañana, así que aún tenía algo de tiempo antes de volver a lidiar con ella. Salió del baño tres cuartos de hora después envolviéndose solo en una toalla.

Iba caminando hacia la cocina a por un vaso de agua cuando un golpeteo suave en la puerta la distrajo. No sonaba como alguien llamando a la puerta, pero tampoco parecía viento, así que se acercó a ver que sucedía.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a una tímida Hinata golpeteando la puerta suavemente, casi indecisa.

Abrió la puerta aguantando la risa ante la sorprendida mirada de la Hyuuga.

—Yo... etto... lamento aparecer de improvisto Sakura-chan... yo puedo volver más tarde—

Sakura la cogió de la muñeca deteniendo su huida—Ven pasa—dijo arrastrándola al interior de la casa aún con la toalla colgando de su escote.

—Vamos a mi habitación, tengo que cambiarme—

Ambas llegaron a la habitación y Sakura se vistió con un conjunto de entre casa. Hinata no había dicho ni una palabra en todo ese tiempo.

—¿Por qué estabas llamando a la puerta...?—preguntó la pelirrosa intentando romper la tensión en el ambiente.

—Etto yo... quería hablar contigo de algo... y no tenía tu número. ¿Te molesta que haya venido?—su cara se iba deformando a una expresión de pánico por cada palabra que decía.

—¡Claro que no! Solo me tomó por sorpresa, eso es todo.—

Hinata contestó con un asentimiento y el silencio incomodo volvió a instalarse en el ambiente.

—¿Quieres pasar la tarde aquí? Podemos mirar una película o algo, hare palomitas—ofreció sin saber que más decir.

—Eso estaría bien—contestó con una sonrisita tímida.

Al rato ambas estaban en la sala de estar mirando el Titanic entre suspiros y risitas.

—Jodida Rose ella si que sabe como tener un romance prohibido—comentó Sakura.

Hinata casi se atraganta con una palomita al escuchar eso.

—¿Hinata, estás bien?—le palmeó la espalda—Ten bebe—le ofreció un vaso con zumo.

La pelinegra asintió y bebió con lagrimillas en los ojos.

—Sakura-chan... de lo que quería hablarte...—

—¿Sí?—

—Naruto-kun me beso—murmuró inaudiblemente.

—Lo siento no te escuché—

Cogió aire y repitió más fuerte—La otra noche en la casa de Sai, Naruto-kun me beso—dijo con la cara roja.

—¡¿Que hizo qué?! ¡Maldito Naruto degenerado aprovechándose de ti! Lo siento tanto Hinata no debí dejarte sola con ese borracho ¡Lo voy a matar!—gritó a todo pulmón.

—Sakura-chan... etto yo no—

—Tranquila Hinata se que tuvo que ser un trauma para ti—le acarició el pelo—jodido mujeriego dime que no te robó tu primer beso—

—S-s-si... fue mi... primer beso—

—¡Lo voy a matar!—

Sakura tomó su celular y marcó rápido.

—¡Uchiha! ¿dónde está el depravado?... ¡claro que hablo de Naruto!...voy para allá.—

Tomó a Hinata por la muñeca y la saco arrastrando a lo largo de 6 kilómetros hasta la casa de Sasuke.

Se acercó y aporreó la puerta—¡Sasuke no te atrevas a esconderlo!—

La puerta se abrió y un pelinegro con una sonrisa coqueta y divertida apareció en el marco—Tranquila nena, lo retuve por ti—

Sakura se abalanzó hacia adentro aún cargando de la muñeca a una agitada Hinata. Naruto se encontraba acurrucado en una esquina, pálido como un papel y con cara de espanto.

—¿Lo siento?—preguntó el rubio con pánico en la voz.

—Naaaaaruuuuuutoooo—la voz de Sakura sonaba como de ultratumba.

—¡AAAAH!—gritó Naruto con una voz extremadamente aguda.

—Sa...kura—murmuró Hinata aún jadeando por el cansancio del camino.

—¡Maldito cerdo yo no la traje para que te aproveches de ella!—

—¡Lo sientoooooo!—

—¡Sakura-chan!—alzó su voz para hacerse escuchar.

Sakura retrocedió ante el grito de la pelinegra. En todos los años de haberla conocido nunca la había escuchado alzar la voz, aún menos gritar.

—Etto... yo lo que quería decirte... es que me gusto el beso... me gusta Naruto-kun—

La mandíbula de Sakura se desencajó.

—No jodas—murmuró boqueando como un pez fuera del agua.

La risa del pelinegro inundó la habitación confundiendo a todos, excepto a Naruto—Te dije que ella le diría antes de que te mate, me debes veinte pavos—

—¡Teme! ¡No apuestes sobre mi vida!—

—¿Tu sabias de esto?—murmuró Sakura recuperándose del shock.

Sasuke se acercó a ella tomándola por la cintura y le habló pegado al cuello—Yo lo sé todo—

—Eres un idiota, me lo podrías haber dicho por teléfono—

—Podría... pero ahora no tendría tu lindo trasero enfadado en mi sala.—

—Consíganse una habitación—dijo Naruto con cara de asco.

—Tu cierra el pico. Te salvaste de esta solo porque a ella le gustas, aún creo que eres un cerdo aprovechador—le respondió frunciendo el seño.

—Naruto... por qué no acompañas a tu chica a su casa y me dejas con la mía a solas—

Ambos se retiraron veloces como un rayo aún con el seño fruncido de Sakura siguiéndolos por toda la habitación. Cuando ambos salieron Sasuke la tomó de la nuca y chocó sus labios contra los de ella en un beso apasionado.

—Dime que esto no fue un loco plan tuyo para hacerme venir a tu casa a la fuerza—murmuró ella cuando se separaron.

—Te extrañaba—contestó con una sonrisa arrebatadora.

—Podrías haberme invitado...—se quejó ella dejándose abrazar.

—Lo sé, pero te ves tan sexy cuando te enojas no pude resistirme—

Sasuke se acercó al sillón y tiró de ella para sentarla en su regazo, besando su cuello con su lengua húmeda.

—Sakura—

—¿Mmm?—preguntó ella con los ojos cerrados.

—Quédate conmigo esta noche—


End file.
